Nox Effect
by mad thought
Summary: Talomin has lived his life as the favored slave of his Night Lord masters. While he and his masters raid the zealous members of the Word Bearers, Talomin is flung through the Warp to Omega. Stuck in the Mass Effect universe, he will now exist to spread terror as the Night Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to Nox Effect. Due to the success I've had with my first story, I've decided to post my second one. This is my first Warhammer and Mass Effect story so if I get anything really wrong please help me out. I'm taking inspiration from "The Mission Stays the Same", which I highly recommend you check out, and several other stories that take characters from other universes and puts them into the second Mass Effect game setting. The one thing I've noticed with the stories that use Warhammer that they mainly use those of the Imperial faction or Eldar. Chaos being my favorite faction, I decided to try my luck at writing someone from that faction. Just so we're clear he will be human with intense training and skill. Think Batman, but lethal. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs.**

"talking"

 _"_ _Thinking"_

 **"** **Powerful"**

* * *

Chapter 1: Born in Darkness

In the grim darkness of the forty-first millennia there is only war. The Imperium of Man fights a desperate fight from all sides. From the vile xenos like the incessant green tide of the Orks and the crafty deceitful Eldar, to the hateful heretics of the daemonic forces of Chaos. Decent spreads like a cancer through the Imperium's worlds whether by the followers of the Ruinous Powers, the twisted forms of Stealer-Hybrids, or just power hungry men.

Yet hope is not lost to the Imperium. The God-Emperor's loyal servants stand ready to do their duty when called. The Imperial Guard willingly would match any Ork hoard to a man and throw more at them to deny the green skins one less world to loot and plunder. The Inquisition roots through worlds to find rebellion and heresy by any means. And the legendary Space Marines lead the eternal struggle on every front of the Imperium.

But of all the Imperium's enemies, none strike more fear than the Night Lords. Once lead by their primarch, Konrad Curze, they fought in the Emperor's name until the Horus Heresy. Upon losing their great leader, the Night Lords splintered into various warbands that seek only to plunder and sow terror wherever they go. However unlike their fellow fallen legions, they abstain from the worship of the Dark Gods of Chaos and only seek material gain and killing for the sake of killing. But some death serves purpose.

* * *

Hiveworld Mernic III

How long had it been since the skies of Mernic III been blacken? Joric Sepsin didn't know. He'd only joined the PDF to pick up women at the bar, and flash his badge and lasgun at people. He didn't sign up for this!

Joric remembered that this all started when a message was sent and broadcast throughout the planet. It now chilled him to the core.

 **-We have come for you.-**

Then parts of the planet started to black out from power failure and whatever "gas" appeared over the planet. Tales of death and destruction reached the ears of all Mernic III on a scale that was not thought possible as the outer parts of the hive fell. Even if the darkness spread over a part of the world there was not guarantee that you were safe from whatever or whoever was attacking them. But whomever it was, they held no love for the Emperor. Some of the worst things were the sounds of torture and screams mixed with terrible laughter as the holy places were left desecrated and in ruin.

That all had been…days? Weeks? Months? Joric didn't know. What he knew now was that it was all coming to an end soon. The reports of destruction pointed to the central hive being next.

"Alright listen up people," the sergeant barked, "Our orders are to hold this position. This is the main road that leads to the Governor's Palace. We are what stands between the Planetary Governor and the end of our world. But we have the Emperor with us men. Let us make both him and the Imperium proud this day and not give them any quarter."

Shouts sounded through the darkness. Defiance given voice echoed through those empty streets. Then it grew quiet, deathly quiet. Suddenly screeches and roars rang through the blackened air. PDF members had to cover their ears to try and drown out the sound, some even dropping their lasguns to do it. Joric was one of them. He reached down to pick it back up, but his dropped weapon saved his life.

The PDF behind him suddenly exploded in a display of gore followed by many others. Joric rolled away into the alley with his lasgun in a shaky grip, but could only watch as his brothers in arms were cut down by their mysterious attackers. Then on wings of fire they descended into their terrified masses. Giants clad in dark armor with skull faces painted on their ancient helms. They had all manner of weapon and skulls attached to their belts. Lightning was painted on them and seemed to glow in the perpetual night.

With roaring chainsword and bolter they tore into the helpless PDF. Blood flowed like fountains in arcs swung by these monsters. Joric looked and saw more of them only they didn't have the jump packs the first few did. The chimera transport fired into the attackers but they dodged it with agility that didn't seem possible for beings of their size. Some PDF fired but seemed to do no damage to them, only hasten their deaths. Several targeted the transport with bombs that made quick work whenever they detonated. It was madness.

Joric backed away slowly into the alley and saw he was not they only one, but most of the others fled in blind terror. One ran past him twirling him around to see the man cut down by a chainsword, though this was not wielded by those giants.

Standing in front of him was another man, but he was obviously with the attackers. He too was clad in their dark colors with lightning and just as decorated for war as any of them. He wore partially barbed carapace armor instead of his own flak armor. The chainsword had points along its sides in design, was partially exposed in the back, and the top connected both sides with a bladed edge. His left hand held a laspistol with more pointed stars on it. His hands were protected by clawed gauntlets and a book bound by human skin, if the face was any indicator, was chained to his waist along with some grenades and another more menacing blade that looked to be chained so it couldn't be drawn. Slung over his shoulder was an autogun with daemonic looking appearance and an opening that looked like a monstrous mouth. The helmet looked sleek in design similar to the first group of giants painted with a white skull and glowing red lenses.

(A/N: Think militarum tempestus but more armor and with heavy Night Lord and Chaos Raptor influence)

Joric scrambled to aim his lasgun only for his should to burst in pain from the man's laspistol. Joric screamed in pain trying to aim with the pained arm, but it was too late the man was upon him. The last thing poor Joric saw was the man's chainsword swung at him and a laughter of a mad monster.

Kicking the corpse away the man swung again and the wall became coated in gore, entrails, and a bit of bone. He gave a satisfactory sigh that sounded like a monstrous growl thanks to his helmet's filters. He put away his chainsword and laspistol before he unslung his autogun and checked the ammo drum. He was interrupted by the voice of one of his subordinates.

"Talomin sir. The masters are calling everyone together for the final push," he said.

"Very good. I will be there shortly," Talomin replied. The subordinate left quickly.

"Well this whole raid has been fun, but the Masters are right it's time for the killing blow," Talomin said as he slammed the drum into the autogun. Grinning savagely beneath his helmet he stalked his way to the rally point.

* * *

Chaos legions usually have human slaves to maintain their equipment or simply to be labor, but the Night lords were different. For one thing the Night Lords are generally fair in their treatment of slaves, unlike so many other chaos legions or warbands who see slaves as a means to an end. This didn't mean that there weren't masters who were brutal towards their slaves, but none would be so harsh toward Talomin, his family, or those like him. Talomin was a very different breed of slave.

His ancestor was an acolyte for the Inquisition nearly four hundred years ago until his ancestor witnessed too much of the Imperium's brutal regime. After faking his own death and being hailed as a hero of the Imperium, his ancestor found his way onto his masters' ship, the Carrion's Wing, to serve them. After serving for a number of years he had gained much favor with the Masters and eventually found love in the dark halls of the ancient vessel. Close to the birth of his first son he made the master swear on their homeworld of Nostramo that until his legacy reached a sizable population none of his sons would be taken by the legion. The oath worked by a majority vote from the masters and after two hundred years the masters took the first male descendants of the former acolyte, but by then they had populated and ran most of the ship including producing the best human warriors to protect the ship and many times join their masters on raids. Talomin did not know if other warbands followed his masters' style, but he thought them fools if they didn't.

In his youth Talomin had been passed over for his chance to become like the other Night Lords and felt spited, so to get back at them he would make them regret their decision. He pushed his body beyond its limits, trained in the deadly styles and techniques of his forefathers and mothers, became a savant in building unique weapons for his fellow human fighters, and learned how to be as much a Night Lord as his masters were. And he relished in the slaughter, laughed at his foes' terror, and grinned at their various deaths. His actions were rewarded as both master and fellow slave knew his name and reputation. Children on the ship claimed they would grow up to be just like him so they could serve their masters better. He was a hero to his people.

Talomin made his way with other slaves following closely and checking windows for snipers. The campaign on this world had gone well, but they knew better than to become complacent. The warband had gained many goods and raw material that could be used or traded to another warband, though it wasn't the main goal for the assault. From what the sorcerer among the masters claimed, there was a Chaos cult in the Governor's Palace that they wanted to disrupt. Ordinarily they would leave such cults alone as they usually brought Chaos Legions if they grew strong enough, but the masters and the slave warriors hated this particular cult's patron legion. Being the non-God fearing people they were, the Night Lords, or at least Talomin's masters, hated the Word Bearers Legion. Their zealous and blind fervor made the Night Lords hate them with a passion and the Word Bearers in turn called them faithless fools and other less pleasant names.

Talomin hated them just as much because all on the ship knew the dangers of Chaos and the threat daemons possessed. To blindly follow their promises was to risk taint and the masters were very good at finding large amounts of it then burning it.

Talomin grinned at the thought of their raid screwing up years of deception the cultists had sown in this world's administration. They were most likely to be used to soften the defenses of Mernic III so a detachment of Word Bearers could assault the planet for whatever purpose they had in mind. But their raid would disrupt those thoughts, their raid would garner the attention of the Imperium who would most likely garrison the planet with Imperial Guard or maybe even an astartes chapter there to turn back the daemon worshipers.

One of the masters with a jump pack landed before the assembly of slave warriors silencing any talk. Raptor leader Khabar had supported Talomin's ancestor all those centuries ago and now supported Talomin in the present. Glowing red lenses scanned the shorter red lensed slaves before his ancient voice boomed through the darkened plaza.

"You have all performed admirably and many of us are pleased with the many successes you have earned. Our fight is nearly over now. All that stands in our way of the best plunder lies in the Place. We shall strike first and then you all shall ensure that none survive our passing as the final shadow falls on Mernic III. Ave Dominus Nox!"

"Ave Dominus Nox!" the filters of hundreds of human voices made daemonic cried out and marched toward the Governor's Palace. It would be a real spectacle.

 _"_ _Hmm, I wonder what body part sister would want for her collection,"_ Talomin thought, " _Hmm…I'll surprise her."_

* * *

The Night Lords had stormed the Place slaughtering the poor defenders with ease as they moved deeper into the building. Slave warriors swarmed in after them and took more evasive passages to offer better support for the masters and kill off stragglers. Talomin's autogun roared as bullets riddled frightened guards. Sure Talomin had trained in many forms of weaponry, including lasguns, but it didn't have the same kick he had become addicted to. Also solid projectiles had more variety of ammunition and the target would bleed instead of the cauterized wounds associated with lasguns. He would've used a bolter if the ammo was more frequent to come by, but more battlefields had autogun ammo lying around.

Shooting the knees of another guard he stalked after the bleeding man. The guard turned around on his useless legs.

"P-please, don't kill m-me," he begged. Talomin and nearby warriors to laughed at the poor man.

"Oh by the masters that's rich. Did you all hear that? We actually have a beggar here," Talomin said as he threw his head back laughing, which only served to scare the man even more.

Talomin came up and grabbed the man as he tried to back away. Drawing one of his many knives he brought the man's face to his helm.

"I do believe my sister would enjoy a beggar's tongue for her collection," he said with glee before proceeding to cut the man's tongue out as he screamed. "Divkha do you have a grenade. I believe you still owe me a little from our regicide match."

A female warrior sauntered over to him. "Here you are Talomin. This makes us even now?" she asked playfully.

"A krak grenade? We are more than even now. Better back up a bit the show's about to start," Talomin said playing along with the attitude.

He forced the grenade into the bleeding mouth of the guard and retracted a hand with a grenade pin. The man became wide eyed with panic as he flailed trying to get the explosive out of his mouth. The squad of slave warriors backed away eager to watch. The entertainment ended with the guard's head popping like a melon, splattering grey matter all over the wall. The squad cheered at the good fun and Talomin gave a mock bow.

"Divkha, mind holding on to this? It's for my dear sister's collection," offering her the severed tongue to hold onto, which she gleefully agreed. He then led the group onward.

They came full stop when they reached a room that glowed with baleful light. There could only be one explanation: a ritual room and worse, someone was performing a ritual. The unwelcome but familiar tingle of Chaos lingered through the air.

"Masters I believe we've found where the worshipers are hold up. Head to our location on the Southwest part of the manner on the first floor," he radioed.

"Confirmed. Move into the room and do what you can. We shall be there shortly," his master Khabar responded then cut the connection.

"You three," he pointed to Divkha and two other subordinates, "remain here to guard this location until the masters arrive. The rest of you will follow me."

The door was silently pried open and the squad moved down while sticking to the shadows. _"What is it about long winding staircases that daemon worshipers just can't get enough of?"_ he thought as they made their way down. The chamber was one he had seen before, well he knew the basic layout.

The dark chamber was glowing with blood candles, which was the only thing Talomin believed cultists got right in ever doing, an altar, hooded cultists, blasphemous chanting, armed guards, a portal to who knows where behind the altar, and plenty of sacrifices both used and yet to be used.

The piles of dead made his blood boil, but for different reasons than one would think. He saw loss of potential instead of loss of humanity. Men could be used as labor. Women as breeders, caretakers, or additional labor. Children could be taught a role to play and they were innocent. Elders could teach wisdom through their experience. Yet to cultists they were simply pieces of meat waiting to be offered to their hellish masters. _"Such a waste."_

"Take out the guards then move on to whatever you wish, but watch for the non-cultists the masters might have use for them," Talomin ordered aggressively as the squad spread out.

He fired first alerting the guards to his location to focus on him as the rest of the squad made quick work of the others. They moved to get clearer shots at the cultists, none of whom delineated in their chanting.

As they moved they heard the sounds of slow clapping and drew their gaze to the well-dressed man at the head of the altar. His robes were of very fine material, but splattered with blood from the offerings. A third mutant arm wielded a ceremonial knife on his right side. Horns peaked through his hair, and feathers and scales could be seen on portions of his exposed flesh. Before them was the corrupted governor of Mernic III clearly aligned to the Chaos God Tzeentch, master of sorcery and intrigue.

"Of all the things the Great Conspirator has shown me this was not what I was expecting," he said. "This whole invasion has been one big mystery up unitl now. Yet I must profess that I am confused. Judging from your armor, you are all servants of the Night Lords. So why do you attack your allies? Are not both of our masters enemies of the False Emperor?"

"While that is true, at least our masters do not need to turn to things and call them gods," Talomin spat.

The fallen governor's face contorted with rage. "You faithless heathen! You dare insult the Dark Gods! Here? Against me? Then let me show you the folly of you and _your_ masters."

He brought his hands up as power fluctuated and concentrated. Suddenly he cast lightning from them. Talomin and others dodged, but two were too slow as the bolts skewered them. The squad returned fire, but the governor's psychic powers protected him. The other cultists not so much.

 _"_ _A psyker leading a chaos cult…why am I not surprised."_ Talomin thought. _"At least there's no-"_

"AHHHH!" one of his men cried as he was torn apart by pink creatures with multiple arms and massive jaws. The screams of the trapped people added to the disorientation of seeing a lesser daemon of Tzeentch joined by another. _"Of course."_

"Do you like them? I had planned on using them against your masters but I guess I'll have to make an exception heathen," The governor said with disappointment.

The two horrors cried out as the rest of the squad concentrated their fire on one while dodging lightning, cultists, and the other horror. Talomin used the heads of the charging cultists to aid him in trying to reach the governor, chainsword drawn. Thanks to the weight of his armor he could get one good jump before crippling backs or breaking necks of the fools. The governor saw him coming and grabbed a chainsword of his own and the two met in a flurry of sparks as the fast moving blades met. His squad played keep away with the daemons and were doing better now that there were less cultists to fight and no lighting being chucked at them. Not everyone was lucky as a horror tore another man to pieces, his arm and hotshot lasgun flung into the open portal and disappeared.

Talomin didn't focus on that, he focused on the fight in front of him. It was the first real fight he had since they came to this world. Both fighters pushed each other apart. Renegade against heretic. Forged skill versus zealous fury. _"This is going to be fun."_

Talomin gripped his chainsword with both hands as he prepared to either strike or counter. Chainswords were usually one handed weapons, but Talomin had his specially made with a longer handle so a human could wield it two-handed. Unfortunately his opponent had a similar upgrade to his weapon. With a bastardized three-handed swing the mad governor swung to take off his head and end the fight quickly. Talomin ducked and swung upward, making the man backpedal to get some distance. His next strike came diagonally where the blades met once more. Talomin was a strong man, but the follower of Tzeentch's third arm left them on equal ground as one sought to overpower the other. Again and again their blades met in showers of sparks and grunts of effort or anger. Talomin jumped onto the bloody altar and came down hard with a vertical swing that forced the governor to his knee.

"Lord Tzeentch shows me many things. He knows what you carry could give you great power if you just let it," the madman said as he looked at the sword chain shut on his belt, "he knows your methods are worthless. I have the gift of foresight you know. *grunt* I see a blank on your future. I see your subordinates dying. And I see a corpse, it's…mine?"

The moment of hesitation was all he needed. Talomin batted away the chainsword, severing the man's extra hand. That sudden pain made his enemy cry out in pain and drop his weapon. The governor looked and saw the red lenses of Talomin's helmet stare into is soul as the chainsword came down. The right side of his body was cut off and screamed in agony as it landed on the very altar where his crimes took place.

A cacophony of roars resonated through the chamber as Talomin's masters finally arrived to deal with the damaged daemons. Divkha and the two other sentries followed behind. Doing a head count they had lost four of their thirteen man squad and had five injured, though not too serious. Talomin swung his blade to fling off most of the gore and sheathed his chainsword.

Suddenly the governor's body started to swell and energies seemed to wrap around the altar. Talomin shouted, "EVERYONE GET BA-" but was cutoff as the body on the unholy altar exploded in warp energy. The blast flung him through the portal into the Immaterium before the energies disrupted the portal's stabilization and it blinked out if existence.

Divkha and the rest of the human warriors cried out in grief and rage at Talomin's disappearance. They slew any remaining cultists with blind rage that ended the cultists' lives quicker than the warriors wanted. With the room clear of enemies they rushed to the blank wall where their leader and hero had been lost to them.

"Give him back! Give him back! GIVE HIM BACK YOU WARPED BASTARDS!" Divkha yelled at the wall, pounding it in rage. She silently thanked her helmet from showing her tears.

Khabar called to them. "We are done here. Loot the rest of the palace for anything of value. Free those people and take those you believe would be good slaves. Then we'll burn this place and leave it to the False Emperor's servants to clean up."

The remnants of the squad shook off their sorrow and set to work eagerly to push the pain back for another time on the ship. Those Night Lords in the room did not show it but they too mourned at the human's loss. They felt as if they had lost their most favored weapon or tool. It had been a mistake not to bring him into the Legion all those years ago. Knowing this now Khabar looked at the wall one last time and muttered silently, "Ave Dominus Nox," before leaving the empty chamber.

* * *

Talomin had his eyes shut tight after he only glimpsed at the horrors of the Warp, but he couldn't shut out the inhuman roars and whispers. Talomin believed that the Warp would have killed him instantly and his soul devoured by one of its many predators, yet this did not happen as he waited for his end. The blade chained shut glowed with baleful red energy, somehow shielding him from the vile nature of his setting.

Suddenly the Immaterium gave way to blinding light and increases motion. Then Talomin felt himself falling followed by him smacking on to a hard surface. The pain of his travel seeped into every bone of his body. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark alley. He sat up with great effort on his part and analyzed the situation.

First, he was alive. Sure he felt like shit, but it was ebbing away slowly but surely. Secondly, he was in some sort of hive. Thirdly and most surprisingly, was wasn't tainted by the Warp as far as he knew. He heard the dark chuckle of a being well known to him. He looked down at his side and stared at the blade chained to his side with mixed feelings.

His skull painted helm turned in the direction of the alley's opening as he checked the readings he was given.

 _"_ _The air is breathable, good. Humans in the hive seem varied so I can't- What the hell are those!? Xenos!?"_

He looked and saw humans _talking_ to various xenos. There was a bird like one with side protrusions along the jaw and weird markings on its face. One seem to be a big-eyed bipedal amphibian. And the last looked almost like a human female but had blue skin, no visible ears, and tentacles instead of hair.

Talomin was baffled. Of all the things he'd seen, this was by far the most disturbing to him. He didn't have anything against xenos really except for the Orks and Tyranids from personal experience, but never wanted to have a conversation with them. So long as they kept to themselves the better in his book. He needed to observe more to understand what was going on.

So he waited and watched in the furthest and darkest part of the alley. He observed how daily life seemed to go on in this hive. People and xenos talked, purchases were made, and more xenos were seen. Then his chance came.

* * *

Patrick Ranald wasn't having the best day. First he woke up with a bad hangover then had to go to work. His boss yelled at him again because of his damn temper and lazy attitude. _"Well fuck him too."_ His income being shit had him working the night life as a pimp in the Fumi District of Omega. He bought them all from Batarian slavers. The girls thought he bought their freedom, and he did, but they had to earn it back with intrest. The girls hated him but there was nothing they could really do, they owed him. He had four humans, two Asari, and had recently bought a Quarian he had yet to "break in". But business was slow and he was a small to decently reputable pimp for three months, so that income only got him so far. At least his connection with being one of Aria's underlings kept him afloat so far, though he was really, really low on the ladder.

He had to meet girls tonight to get their weekly earnings. They came at different times so he was going to be stuck there practically the entire night cycle. He checked his M3 Predator. Couldn't be too careful on Omega, he learned that the hard way with his run in with Blood Pack thugs or the local gang in the district the Grips. He still thought it was a stupid name.

His attention was taken by two of "his" girls heading his way. One was a Blonde bomb-shell named Jess and the other a petite brunette nicknamed Stel. The area was low population, perfect for doing "business", especially at the hours he had them work.

"Ladies, always a pleasure to see you again. Now do you have this week's earnings?" he asked in a mock professional tone.

The Girls had their omni tools ready and transferred the money to Patrick. He smiled as the numbers in his account climbed, then frowned as they stopped on the final number.

"What the hell Jess!? Two-hundred short from last week?" he snarled.

"Hey it was a slow week for me alright," she countered.

"You're the one with the tits and ass why are not going for you?" he said getting angrier.

"I did the best I could you bastard!" she shouted back.

*Smack*

Next thing she knew she on the ground clutching a bruising cheek. Stel went down to her friend/co-worker, she was scared now. They all learned to steer clear from their "boss" when he was in one of his moods. He'd beaten them all at least once just to get the point across for their situation. It made her feel filthy.

Patrick stood over them with his pistol at the ready in case they needed to be taught a lesson. "I thought we made it clear what happens when you come up short Jess. If you can't fuck the money out of them you get it some other way."

"I ain't a killer Patrick," she said holding back tears of pain and frustration.

"Well you'd better learn to be if you want your debt clear," he said with a grin.

"Look Patrick," Stel said trying to be the peace keeper, "I made some excess this week. Enough to cover what she couldn't this week. Deal."

Patrick scratched his stub of a beard. "Deal. But I don't want this to happen again got it?"

"Got it. Come on Jess," Stel soothed as she took Jess away.

Patrick chuckled at their retreating forms. He put his gun away and contemplated on when he was going to have the girls ready the Quarian for him. He wondered what her skin texture was like or what her face was like. He giggled at the thought of her squirming.

Suddenly the world turned black and he fell to the ground. When he woke up later his head was killing him, he seemed to be tied to a chair, and the only thing he had on was his underwear. The room's lights were smashed except for the light just above him.

"Hello?" he called out, "I think there's been some kind of mix up. I'm not into S&M."

Silence greeted him. "L-look if this is about credits, I've got plenty and more coming tonight. I don't mean to brag, but I'm with Aria and well-"

"You are going to answer my questions," a rough growly voice sounded through the mostly empty room. The deep sound and accent unnerved him. "Your answers will determine whether you die quickly or slowly. Hehehe."

The sentence and diabolic chuckle made his blood run cold. "W-w-wait, wait. L-let's be reasonable here."

"Where are we? What world if this?" the voice asked.

"…Uh, Fumi District on Omega. And Omega's a station," Patrick answered confused. He tried to look around for his captor.

"And what system is Omega in?"

"The Termius Systems."

"Why are there xenos on this station?"

"What? Xenos? You mean aliens? Why wouldn't they be this is an alien station."

"Why are the humans here intermixing with xenos?" the voice was starting to sound confused now.

"Where the hell have you been hiding for the past few decades? Humanity has been a part of the galactic community since 2157 after the First Contact War. Is there a point to all of this?" Patrick started to get more angry than scared against his better judgement.

The voice was quite. "…What year is it?"

"2183."

"…41st millennium?"

"…What?"

"Is it or is it not the 41st millennium?" the voice snarled almost beastly.

"22nd, it's the 22nd century!" Patrick cowered at the volume.

"Then it seems that we are going to have a lot to talk about little man," the voice said as the sound of footfalls came closer to a defenseless Patrick.

The pimp finally got a look at his captor and he soon wished he stayed in the dark or that this was all a nightmare. He writhed in his restraints to get away from the armored monster that stalked up to him with its skull face and red eyes. Those eyes peered right through him and he shuddered.

"Let's start with the various xenos here on this station," the thing said as it crushed his toes. His screaming had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I've finally decided to update my little side story here as a Christmas present for all of you. I know many of you probably wanted this updated faster, but I wrote this story with a little less priority on it than my other ones. However with recent people asking if I'd update I thought "What the hell" and update for you all. With that said please enjoy and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs.**

"talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Powerful"**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Legend Begins

Nul'ya Jajin was worried. She and the other girls, except for Jess and Stel, had shown up at the rendezvous spot to pay off their debt just a little more but Patrick never showed up. She thought he was just running late from another one of his schemes or buying another girl. But after the rest of the girls showed up she thought something was up. She contacted Jess and Stel to ask if they had seen him, they had but they weren't thrilled about the transaction. She told them to come back and they'd all look for the deadbeat together, if only to possibly clear their debts.

She scratched her blue head nervously. She had a bad feeling about all this. Patrick was a bastard, but when it came to payday he was there bright and ridiculously early. She sighed looking at their newest "sister" fidgeting nervously rubbing her enviro-suit. Nul'ya never had animosity with Quarians like many of the galaxy seemed to. And in their current situation they were all victims of the cruel man they had the misfortune of knowing.

"Alright what's going on?" Jess said as she and Stel finally arrived.

"Keelah, what happened to you," the Quarian asked pointing out the dark bruise on Jess's face.

"Well you know how it is. Just a few credits short and you're a punching bag," Jess said as she tenderly rubbed the bruise. "Sorry girl, it's just one of those things you'll have to get used to since Patrick bought you."

The quarian looked down in sadness. "Hey we all hate him as much, if not more than, you do. At least he hasn't *shudder* broken you in," Stel said.

"He does know that could kill me right," the Quarian said.

"Pfft he doesn't care," another girl said.

"Look we all worry about each other's wellbeing whenever we want later, but if something happened to Patrick and the blame falls on us than we go right back to the Batarians. That's the deal Patrick made with them," Nul'ya said, breaking up the discussion.

"No I don't wanna go back," the other Asari sobbed. Two girls comforted her with hugs and pats.

*Sigh* "We'd might as well start with the alley here. Everyone stick together and we'll be just fine," Nul'ya said.

The gaggle of girls proceeded through the dark alley with only their omni-tools to guide them. The oppressive shadows surrounded them like a cloak and they felt that they were being watched.

"Hey girls look," the only redhead in the group pointed.

The alley door to one of the buildings had been slashed, by what no one had any ideas. The remains of the door looked shredded beyond repair.

"That's weird. Why did they simply hack the door to get in?" the Quarian asked.

"Oh it looks like they hacked alright. More like butchered their way in," Jess said.

"But what about the people inside?"

"This stretch of buildings are condemned and abandoned. Only a few homeless hang out here. That's why this is a good place for people to come here for "business transactions" and the like. Little to no contact with strong gangs," Nul'ya said.

"Guys I think I smell blood," Stel said.

"Yeah I do too. And it's coming from further inside," the other Asari said.

The further in they went, the more unsettling it became. More doors were ripped open and the scent of blood was in the air; making their instincts for self-preservation grow with each step. The creaking and sparking lights in the building didn't alleviate their stress. Finally coming into the only room with a light they saw a knocked over chair with cut rope and blood splotches.

"Look a gold tooth," one of the girls said.

"This is Patrick's smirking tooth. I'd recognize it anywhere after all the times I've seen his smug-ass face," Jess said with a sneer.

"Looks like he was interrogated and tortured, but for what though? And where is he?" Nul'ya deduced.

"AHHHHHH!" the Quarian screamed as she pointed her light at one of the walls. Everyone turned and joined in on the screaming. They had found Patrick. Or at least what was left of him.

Patrick's body was hung from the rafters by his own small intestines. Whatever wasn't used for a makeshift rope hung limply from his exposed guts, some of which had fallen to the floor. His limbs, fingers, and toes had been bent in wrong directions. It looked like some of his skin was cut off and exposed the muscles underneath. What was left of his horribly disfigured face had a look of pure terror, enhanced by an exposed eyeball.

Sounds of vomiting soon filled the room at the sight. Never before had any of them seen something so horrible in their lives. They knew they would have nightmares about this for months on end.

"Oh dear Goddess. I hated Patrick, but I wouldn't ever wish something like this on him," Nul'ya said gasping from losing her dinner.

"You know what I find strange, I t-thought there would be more b-blood," Stel mentioned.

"J-just shut up Stel," Jess said trying to calm her nerves.

"I-I don't think that'll be an issue. I f-found where the blood went," the group redhead said in fear with her light shining on the wall opposite the…body.

In massive letters, there was a message written in blood and the symbol of a daemonic skull flanked by bat wings.

"Is-is that Latin?" Stel asked.

"Who cares? Just get a picture and let's get out of here," Jess said as the started to hyperventilate.

They took the picture and ran out of the building as fast as they could without looking back. Two of them did noticed a pair of red eyes leering at them, which made them run even faster.

* * *

Talomin watched as the whores ran from his latest work. He chuckled at the terrified expressions of the two that glimpsed him, but it wasn't as full as it should've been. He had too much on his mind to enjoy the simple things again.

After the revelation he got out of the unfortunate pimp, he started pumping his victim full of questions about the galaxy of this time. Though he had more of an inkling that it was more about this _universe_. Yes, things were too different for it to simply be just flung into different time, the Warp saw fit to through him back in time _and_ into another universe. One that had humans and xenos trying to live together in one big galactic community that was a fraction of what the Imperium was.

Talomin didn't trust xenos, but they seemed to be better here than anything he'd seen himself or heard from his ancestor's descriptions back home. But they were so varied and different from one another for the most part, except for the humans and Asari.

Technology was also drastically different. Talomin had asked his captive what the orange thing around his arm was when he was with the women. The man said it was called an omni-tool, his was a wrist band meant for civilians but he said others could be integrated into armor. When asked to show him how to operate it the man spit at him, but after breaking one of his legs he was "happy" to teach Talomin. In the omni-tool Talomin came across the codex and the extranet, which helped with further questions he asked. When he asked how he understood xenos the man said that all omni-tools had a universal translator that would constantly update, though he was extremely thankful English was the same as Low Gothic.

With the interrogation done Talomin wanted to give the man a quick death as thanks for his cooperation, but then the man started bad mouthing him in a state of panic at his enviable death. Talomin ignored them for the most part until he insulted his family by calling his mother a slut. That stopped him cold, but the scared man couldn't take a hint to shut up. The pimp then took a stab in the dark and said any sisters he had would be excellent whores and that set him off. Already distressed about the fact he was unbelievably far away from home, but insulting his family's proud lineage chose to be the man's agonizing death sentence.

Talomin shook his head in disappointment of himself. His work this time was sloppy. There was too much blood at the work zone than acceptable to him. He didn't take his time to enjoy the man's last fear filled emotions, he was too blinded by his emotions of grief and anger to care.

The one question that plagued his mind now was what was he supposed to do now? His whole life had been nothing but conflict at the masters' commands, preparing for the next fight, or looking after his people and the slaves on the ship. He'd always dreamed of finding a good strong woman to take as a wife and maybe have one of his sons join his masters' ranks as a full Night Lords.

But now what could he do? He wanted to kill, it was in his blood, but for the right reasons to him. He wanted to know what he could do in this universe. He needed to find new purpose. But he did need a few credits, surely the people in this district wouldn't mind.

* * *

"So what can I do for you ladies," Aria T'loak asked the group of girls before her. The pounding music of the club going in the background.

Nul'ya fidgeted as she stepped forward. "Well here's what happened. We went to drop off our weekly earnings to Patrick like always, but other than Jess and Stel none of us saw him."

"Patrick?" Aria dragged out the name.

"Patrick Ranald," Nul'ya clarified.

"Graka do I know any Patrick Ranald?" Aria asked her Batarian guard.

"Yeah. He came crawling to us for protection from the Grips of Fumi District after he got in debt with them," the Batarian reported.

"Oh yes I remember now. The slime didn't hide the fact he's scum. We set up a deal where the Grips so they would back off for a couple of months so he could get some money to pay them off, but I would get some of you girls to work here for two months after it was all paid off. Did the Grips break their promise?" Aria asked.

"Well…we don't really-"

"Oh for God's sake Nul'ya. Patrick's dead and he died in the most fucked up way I couldn't even imagine until today," Jess interrupted.

*Sigh* "I know Omega's not your first place to go as hookers, but you see bad stuff here all the time. I should know, I AM Omega. You survive, get out, or die. That's how it works," Aria said with pride in her kingdom.

The girls didn't look convinced, still looking scared for reasons Aria had no clue. *Sigh* "Fine I'll send a nearby group to look at it. They'll send pictures and I'll see it for myself."

Aria typed some orders on her omni-tool before turning back to the girls. "Let's try this again. Without interruptions this time."

"R-right," Nul'ya cleared her throat, "Well when every girl had showed up we got worried. Patrick is…was punctual when it came to him getting paid. We called Jess and Stel, they had paid him even if Jess got smacked for a bad week. I asked them to come back and we'd go look for him. After they met up with us and we decided to check out the alley first. We found one of the alley doors to one of the buildings was ripped open. By what, Goddess only knows. We went through the building, and more destroyed doors, and found the only room with a working light. There was a chair, rope, blood, and Patrick's gold tooth. Then…we found the body. I'll just tell you that we're bound to have nightmares for a while. Then we found this."

Nul'ya brought up her omni-tool and showed her the message. Aria leaned forward as she looked at the message written in blood, a lot of blood, and was curious about the symbol.

 _"_ _New gang?"_ "Any idea what language it's in," she asked rather curious about all this.

"It looks like Latin," Stel spoke up. "Let me run it through the translator to see if I got the translation right. Aaaaannnnd done. Looks like I was right. It reads 'Ave Dominus Nox' which translates to 'Hail the Lord of Night'."

"Hmmm. Did anyone see anything unusual, other than the body?" Aria asked.

The Quarian finally spoke up. "W-well when we were running away from there I thought I saw a pair of red eyes looking at us."

"You too?" the redhead asked.

"Red eyes? Could've been a krogan. I know old Wrex has red eyes," Aria said thinking about the ancient merc.

Her omni-tool bleeped into the conversation. "Alright boys what'd you find?"

"Well…we went to the place and we did find the body but…Look I'm sending you the photos now," a Batarian's voice said on the other end. Sounding distressed.

Aria looked at the photos and sucked in a breath of surprise. The girls' description of the scene paled in comparison to the real thing. They were right in it definitely being disturbing. One in the alley looked like claw marks used to scale the building

"…Okay color me impressed. Whoever did this is definitely dangerous. I'll warn everyone about this, you all did the right thing coming to me."

"Uh…so what happens to us now?" Jess asked.

"Well I'll still be taking a few of you girls for Afterlife, as per the deal I made, the rest can leave. That being said I'll take you, you, and you," Aria said pointing to Nul'ya, Jess, and Stel.

The three girls begrudgingly nodded and they all group hugged as one last goodbye. Aria's attention turned back to the photo's wonder what kind of person would or could do this.

* * *

Daniel Musset considered himself a good man. He left Alliance space to get away from the bullshit he put up with and opened on Omega Musset Setup. Not to mention how the Citadel thought of humans, so long as the Council was in charge humanity wouldn't get anywhere. Then came Shepard, and with him and his defense of the Citadel humanity finally took center stage in the galactic community. It almost tempted him to go back, but after Shepard died so too did the bright spot. Despite everything humanity had done for them, the Council itself looked down on them. They'd never openly admit it but the signs were there.

Daniel would've gone on to hate every Citadel race had it not been for Shepard. Shepard had a crew that had almost one of every respected race known to the galaxy. Hell he even had a Quarian. Daniel respected the Quarians when he sat down and talked to one. Now they were the one alien species he really valued. That wasn't to say he hated everyone else, he just had to get to know them first. Shepard had changed his view on the galaxy and he sought to help out whenever he could.

He couldn't really do much given his moderate income but he managed. His store became somewhat famous in the Fumi District as being a good place to work for people looking for a new start like he did when he first came to Omega. He'd been running his store for six years and he enjoyed the ups and downs. His store was rather general only selling clothing, food, some drinks, and other miscellaneous supplies. He got a rather wide draw of customers from everyday folk to some passing mercs.

Daniel was sweeping some bits out of the store when a lanky young man of maybe 24 years old stepped up to his counter. He was incredibly pale with greyish eyes and dark hair. His clothing was too small on him and he stood at about 6'2. Daniel could tell the kid was more than he seemed. The kid's muscles were compact not bulging and his stance was from someone of greater standing.

"So kid what can I do for you?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Well sir, you can probably tell I'm sort'ov new to Omega. I was wondering where someone could start over?" the kid asked in an Eastern European accent.

"Hahaha. Kid you came to the right place. I'm known for helping kids like you get off the ground here. Name's Daniel. Daniel Musset," Daniel said sticking his hand out, which the kid grabbed and shook.

"Talomin. Talomin Khabar. Weird name I know, but I'm proud of it," the newly dubbed Talomin said.

"Well I'd say it is unique. First thing's first kid, why are you wearing those? Those cloths are way too small," Daniel pointed out.

"I'm afraid they shrunk in the wash sir. You'd not believe the stares I've gotten on the way here," Talomin said embarrassed.

"No problem. Here take some of these. Do have credits?"

"I think so," Talomin said showing his omni-tool. Daniel whistled at the amount.

"Almost eight hundred. Not a bad start."

"I also have this," Talomin then puts a pistol on the counter, "I was wondering how much it would cost sold. _I_ never fired it, I found it."

"From the look of things this pistol's never been fired."

"Maybe who ever had it just used it for intimidation?"

"That goes without saying here on Omega. I don't normally sell guns, just special ammo and thermal clips, but since it hasn't been fired yet I'd probably be able to sell it close to retail value. But enough about that go put on some better cloths. There's a changing room over there."

Talomin nodded and left with cloths in hand. Once in the changing room he sighed in relief that his plan had worked. True the pimp's cloths were smaller than his size, but he would suffer through it to maintain some kind of cover. He stashed his armor and weapons somewhere secure and out of sight, but had feeling 'something' would make sure they wouldn't be found. Talomin managed to delete the information on the previous owner of the omni-tool but did keep the credits that were already on it. Choosing this store may have been chance but he'd take what he could get right now. _"Praise the masters'. Those shoes were too small."_

Talomin stepped out of the booth in a tan long sleeved shirt under a dark short sleeved shirt and dark pants with better fitting shoes. He saw Daniel talking to a Quarian female.

"Ah Talomin there you are. How do the new cloths fit?" Daniel asked.

"Much better than before sir," Talomin answered respectively.

"Good I wondered if you'd be interested in a job here."

"Sure if you're offering."

"Excellent! Then I'd like you to meet your fellow employee," Daniel gestured to the Quarian.

"Hello, my name is Leefa'Teeman nar Nirah. But please just Leefa it's easier," the Quarian said.

"Talomin Khabar. Now what do need from us sir?"

"Right now I want you both to get settled in. There's a relator not far from here. Ask for Riche. When you see him, tell him 'Daniel found more help'. He should be able to help you both considering he was in your shoes four years back. I'll see you both back here bright and early tomorrow." Daniel said as both Talomin and Leefa left to find housing.

* * *

The next month passed by quickly for Talomin as he worked and lived a civilian's life on the outlaw filled station. Daniel proved to be a most interesting superior for Talomin. He was kinder and more lenient to both him and Leefa than his old masters were, but he never tallied or failed in his tasks. Daniel managed the store itself and was the one who talked to customers the most. Leefa covered repairs and maintenance some people came in for while also keeping the electrical stuff in the store at their best. Talomin did any heavy lifting, they were surprised to see how strong he was, and managed the ammo section, even began to fiddle around with the special ammunition.

Talomin usually kept to himself, especially around aliens he didn't know, but over time Daniel and Leefa managed to get him to open up a bit. He even started to call Daniel Dan for short, Leefa soon joined him. Leefa got him to open up most when he asked her about electronics, specifically engineering and hacking. The two were currently working on special ammunition of Talomin's design he called a barbed round. By design the bullet would either contain tiny needles or fracture in a way that would cause crippling effects on an enemy. They still had to get it to work properly with the guns but it was interesting none the less.

Talomin himself was content for the most part. He'd never done civilian work for such an extended period of time back home and was humbled by those who chose such a life among his people. But this never deterred him from a rigorous training regimen and maintain his equipment for when he would kill next. He was reaching his limit to hold back the need to kill and inflict pain. His wargear called to him and if he didn't do something about it he would likely lose his fragile life that he made for himself. Then the Grips came to alleviate him.

One day while Talomin was moving crates for Daniel, a Batarian came up to the store to see if he could get some money out of the little store. The Batarian casually checked his pistol as he walked up to Daniel.

"May I help you?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah actually. I've noticed this place has some rather nice business lately," The Batarian leered.

Daniel crossed his arms, "It has hasn't it. But then again I just got a little more help this past month so we've become more efficient."

"I can't help but notice that could attract the wrong kind of people. The Grips would be willing to keep them off your back, for a price of course."

"You mean extortion you bosh'tet," Leefa said coming back from repairing another client's item.

The Batarian's eyes narrowed. "I remember you. Didn't you get sold to that guy Patrick? Runs like six other girls right? You tell him he still needs to-"

"Patrick's been dead for the past month you stupid bosh'tet," she interrupted.

"W-what. But the money-"

"Became null in void. Talk to Aria, she still has three of the girls."

The Batarian was ready to blow her head off for her attitude when he felt cold metal against his throat. He turned to find another human looking coldly at him with a screw driver ready to thrust into his neck "Is there a problem here?"

Before he could response his gun was twisted out of his hand and now pointed at him. "Leave. Now."

The Batarian took off, but turned back to yell, "You'll regret this!"

Talomin exhaled as he calmed down. Looking at the gun in his hand, he sneered at it. Unloading the thermal clip he put it on his side of the store with the other small weapons.

"Keelah that was amazing! I didn't even see you sneak up behind him," Leefa said in amazement.

Daniel had a different reaction. "As impressive as that was kid, he probably would've left of his own accord when Leefa mentioned Aria. But then you went and made yourself a target. Just do us a favor and watch your back, I don't need dead employees."

He may have been gruff about it but Talomin know there was concern underneath. He simply nodded and got back to work. Later he and Leefa were tinkering once again.

"So…who was Patrick?" Talomin asked.

"A real bosh'tet. The man was a pimp, in other words he had girls go out to have sex to get money that he would profit off from. I was taken by slavers shortly after I started my pilgrimage and Patrick bought me. I found out later that he'd been doing business with the Grips for a while now and got girls from them. He got into debt with them around the same time I was bought so we would've been worked harder than normal. Don't worry I wasn't 'broken in'. Patrick liked to do that to new girls, that's what the others told me. Then the week the girls had to pay him he was…I wouldn't say killed. Butchered would be a better description. I didn't get a decent night's sleep for a week and a half," Leefa shivered at the memory, not catching Talomin's quick grin.

"After that, we went to Aria and we went our separate ways. Jess, Stel, and Nul'ya are dancers at Afterlife so I still see them from time to time. I stayed here to see if Omega had any opportunities, but everyone else did the smart thing and left when they could."

"I see," Talomin said diplomatically. "Thank you for telling me. I know it probably wasn't easy for you to relive what you went through."

"That's thoughtful Talomin, thank you. Though do I get to ask you something now?" Leefa asked.

Talomin shrugged. "I suppose if it's within reason."

"Why is your name Talomin? Out of all the human names I've heard of, yours is the most unique."

"Ah. Well my parents named me after a great man called Talos. The man was called 'the Prophet' because he could predict future events with incredible accuracy. Thankfully I do not possess such power."

"Why not? It sounds useful."

"From what I'd heard, the power was somewhat unstable and not always worked. He also had seizures whenever they happen. I even heard rumor that he even saw how he would die. How would you feel knowing exactly when and where you were going to die, knowing that there would be little to nothing you could do? Does it still sound useful?"

"Well…when you put it that way I suppose not. We'd better get back to work or Dan will think we're getting lazy again."

Talomin shook his head and chuckled. "That man knows I'm efficient. He'd probably just blame you."

* * *

Days later Talomin was asked to drop off some medi-gel to a new clinic in the slums. Talomin didn't hesitate and made it over in record time.

"Professor Mordin Solus?"

A Salarian with a broken horn and facial scars turned around. From his stance he, like Talomin, was more than he appeared. Ready to act at a moment's notice if needed.

"Yes. Who are you? Do you need medical assistance? No, no. Not injured," the Salarian babbled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt professor, but I'm from Musset Setup here with the delivery of medi-gel you ordered," Talomin said.

"Ah yes. Fumi District general store. Thank you. Will be sure to put to good use," Mordin said with glee.

Talomin nodded before his communicator rang. "Excuse me professor. Hello?"

"Talomin! Praise the ancestors your safe," Leefa's voice said in restrained panic.

"Leefa? What's wrong?"

"It's those Grips bosh'tets. They came a while after you left. Wanted to send a message to us about defying them. Dan's fighting them off and I've got a crowbar."

"Hold on Leefa I'm on my way," Talomin said as he disconnected the line and took off.

Mordin watched the young man take off with urgency. He knew the look in the man's eye and got worried. Checking his pistol he turned to his assistant, "Daniel watch the clinic. I'll be right back."

Talomin got back to the shop as fast as he could, but when he got there it was too late. The place had been ransacked. The safe had been cleared of credits and valuables had been taken as loot. There were three dead Batarians in the shop, but no sign of Dan or Leefa.

"Dan. Leefa," he called out. Suddenly he heard some groaning coming from the backroom and found Dan with several bullet wounds.

*Cough* "Hey kid. Where were you? You missed all the fun," Dan said as he coughed up blood.

"This is no time to make jokes Dan. Make them after you're healed up," Talomin said ready to administer some medi-gel.

Dan pushed his arm away. "It's too late kid. I'm a goner. Save it. Listen kid you've got to rescue Leefa they took her to the warehouses. Probably weren't too happy with how Aria treated them."

"What makes you think I can rescue Leefa?" Talomin asked with a raised brow.

"I ain't stupid kid. I know you're a fighter. Well trained too. If there's anyone who can save her it's you. Now promise me you'll at least try," Dan said feebly gripping Talomin's shirt.

"I'll save her you can count on that."

"Hehe. Good. Now I think I'll take a little nap, I'm a little tired after kicking their asses. I'll be sure…to…tell you…all about it," as Dan shut his eyes for the last time with a smile on his face.

Talomin was burning with rage. The Grips had taken someone he came to respect and captured a colleague in tinkering. His fury turned to confusion at the appearance of the slums doctor. Mordin went over and scanned Dan's body before shaking his head.

"Should've gotten here sooner. Could've helped. I'm sorry for your loss," Mordin said solemnly.

"It's not your fault professor. In truth, I think this is the way he wanted to go out. Protecting his store," Talomin said turned and left.

"Where're you going?"

"To find Leefa," Talomin said coldly.

Leaving the good doctor behind, he made his way home. He unlocked the heavily encrypted lock to reveal his improved armor and wargear. The plates of carapace armor and had them grafted onto a suit of armor of this universe he'd bought recently with savings to make it incredibly tough and have kinetic barriers. The armor's new magnetic locks meant he could put his autogun on his back without the strap getting in the way. He secured his helmet on and snuck out the back onto the rooftops and headed to the warehouses of Fumi.

* * *

With the old man probably dying of blood loss and the Quarian with the other slaves, Ganis Pramcator was a happy man. He only was disappointed that the pale human wasn't there too.

"Alright boys I want a perimeter set up around the cargo, but everyone needs to be in position so we can ambush. Pekia you take the left and Iraphi you take the right. The pale human that dissed us should be on his way here soon to play hero. That's when we'll gun him down like the old man," Ganis said as the others laughed.

Ganis took pride in the Grips. They were a fully Batarian pirate group that had territory on Omega. Thanks to the Hegemony supporting them they could finance more shore based plans instead of just raids, it gave them the edge they needed to push all the other gangs out of the Fumi District. No one challenged the slavers except for the major merc groups and Aria's faction so long as they stuck with Fumi. Then some pale human just had to go and embarrass him in public.

Grips usually didn't extort from the stores in the district since they usually didn't do really well. So when Musset Setup had a good month he thought he could get some easy credits out of them he wasn't expecting to be held at screwdriver point and to lose his gun the same day. When his boss found out he laughed in his face and told him to drop any pay back he wanted because Ganis wasn't worth the extra hassle. So Ganis got some of his buddies and their crew together to take the shop. Lost three to the old man and another had a concussion thanks to the Quarian with the crowbar but they won. Now they had the trap all set up for the pale human and once he was dead he'd ship the Quarian with the batch of recent slaves to one of the Hegemony market worlds.

Out of all the slaves Leefa was the most defiant for the moment and it pissed Ganis off, just the way Leefa wanted. "Talomin was able to get the drop on you with nothing but a screwdriver. Trust me he's smart enough not to just walk into an ambush."

"Will you shut up you squeaking suit rat! Your little knight in shining armor won't save you," Ganis growled before turning back to his men. "Stop snickering and get ready."

Above all of this Talomin observed his prey's movement from the rooftops. He had to make sure he had all the positions of the gang members by heart before he struck. I took him a bit of time to climb back onto the roofs so the first strike had to count.

 _"_ _Pathetic. They're spreading themselves too thin. Maybe the scum of Omega has just gotten complacent fighting one another. That and the Grips are slavers not mercs. Mercs would be more fun. That Batarian from the other day is obviously the leader, which makes him responsible for Dan's death. I will thoroughly enjoy breaking him,"_ he thought with sadistic glee.

With Leefa's help he became an adept hacker and now he would put those skills to use. He quickly killed the lights in the area. His helmet had night and thermal vision so it would be easy to take the first target as they panic.

"What the hell? What happened to the lights?" Pekia said.

"Clam down guys Omega's not the best put together-"

"AHHHHHH," Ganis was interrupted by one of the man sounding like he was dragged off.

"Lights now," Ganis ordered as the slavers turned on the light on their guns.

"There," Pekia pointed out to the dead man on the floor face down. Pekia turned him over and back away in fear. The man's face was clawed off.

Suddenly one of the guns dropped to reveal another man was taken. The slavers got in a circle back to back, guns outward ready for anything.

*Thud*

The group spun inward at the sound of their comrade's corpse. His head now backwards.

"Ave Dominus Nox. I have come for you." A monstrous voice snarled in the darkness.

"Screw this! You're on your own Ganis. I'm not dying for you," Iraphi said as he and two others bolted away from the group.

*VROOOOOOOM* "AHHHHHHHH!"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

*VROOOOOM* "AHHHHHHH!"

"P-please let me go. No, stay back!"

"Oh~ please beg for me. It's always fun when they beg for their lives. Hahahaha!"

Ganis and the other slavers soaked in the sounds of their comrades dying and one sounded like whoever was attacking them was tearing apart the last as he pleaded for his life. The sounds of carnage combined with the darkness was crushing them as the _thing_ laughed at them.

The other slaves in the captivity were terrified by the sounds of screams and violence but Leefa more so. The phrase the attacker said was ringing in her ears. It was what was written in the room Patrick died. _"Is it really what killed him?"_

The screams and blooded gurgles of the latest victim finally quieted. Ganis had three other goons with him, Pekia, and himself, and he was the only one with something else not a pistol. The other slavers wanted to book it, but seeing as how that didn't work they had to stay in the dark. Many of the guns in their hands were shaking in fear, but unfortunately they were sticking together this time.

 _"_ _Damn, they're wising up. Maybe activating the emergency lights will allow them to see my work in its full mastery,"_ Talomin thought from atop some crates viewing his prey.

The emergency lights finally activated to see what happened to their fellow Grips. Ganis saw the two bodies from earlier but he and the rest wanted to see what happened with morbid curiosity. Two of them seemed to be cut by some kind of blade that fountained blood and bits all over the hallway. The last one was eviscerated, his guts flung all over and his chest cavity torn open. Each of the faces had looks of pain and fear etched as their last expressions they held in life. Ganis took his gang members' fascination as a time to save himself and quietly backed away from them.

The others caught on when they heard the door to the crate with the slaves open and close suddenly. Pekia ran back with the others in toe and banged on the door in anger.

"Ganis you bastard what are you doing?" he yelled.

"It's after the slaves. Once it kills you four it'll free them, that's when I shotgun it in the face. Don't worry, the boss will know how you sacrificed yourself for the good of the gang," Ganis said through the door.

"You son of a Vorcha! When I get my hands on you-"

Suddenly gunfire barked from behind Pekia tearing through their kinetic barriers dropping all four while making holes in the door of the crate. The would be slaves hit the deck as Ganis pressed against the side of the container to avoid fire. Gunfire sounded in brief burst four times, then silence and footfalls. Ganis peaked out of the hole closest to see what was out there. Suddenly the hole was covered and Ganis opened fire with his shotgun, screaming the entire time. The people covered their ears as the sounds were amplified in the enclosed space until the weapon ran out of ammo and the thing slumped down outside.

Ganis started laughing in slight hysteria. "I got you! Haha. I got you, you bastard! Haha."

He threw open the door and his pride soon turned to ash in his mouth. The gang members had their legs blown off or wounded before they had bullet holes that cracked their armor and riddle their bodies. Pekia on the other hand was torn apart by shotgun fire. It was a stab to the gut for Ganis, it was one thing to die from an unknown, but killed by your own was treacherous. Intentionally or not.

Ganis had the thousand yard stare as his mind started to unravel. "W-what are you?" he whispered in the red tint of the emergency lights.

A snarl sounded behind him, making him spin around. A powerful and bloody hand gripped his throat and he finally saw the attacker clade in armor and weapons he'd never seen before that dripped with blood. Glowing red eyes stared into his soul as his face was brought close to the skull painted helm.

"I am Night Lord," It stated in its daemonic sounding voice.

Night Lord turned its head to peer into the frightened masses of the crate. Each of them too terrified at their "savior's" appearance or the violence it unleashed. Night Lord then turned and dragged Ganis kicking and screaming away as the lights went out again. When they came back on again, they were normal but the deeds were done. Leefa shakenly crawled over to one of the dead Batarians to begin to undo her binds and those of the others, still too scared to move.

* * *

The attitude among the Grips was somewhat tense. Bofin Bas'sehan felt the pressure as the group's boss now more than any other time in his years of raiding and seeing high quality slaves after whatever happened last night. He specifically told Ganis not to do anything to the shop because it was a waste of time and not necessary, and then ignored him for his own pride. _"Seriously? Doesn't he know that we're on thin ice with Aria? How are supposed to perform the coup if she's watching us all the time?"_

Bofin knew Ganis' actions would come back to bite him one day. Ganis had rounded up his pals to attack the place and ended up losing three guys according to his observers. Those guys were supposed to be loading the next shipment of slaves for the Hegemony, but lost three people to an old man. Regardless, he would personally punish Ganis for this insubordination, if the idiot was still alive.

There had been no call last night that the cargo was secured and that got Bofin worried. If Ganis' actions provoked someone or another group to retaliate it could lead to a very bloody gang war, and then there wouldn't be enough men for his coup. When he and his boys got down there it was worse than they had ever imagined. It looked like a scene from a horror vid with the amount of carnage on full display. The slaves were gone and had their bindings cut free, which would've been worth a significant amount of credits. But the one thing they couldn't find was any trace of Ganis.

"Alright boys," Bofin said as they entered their hideout, "whoever did this probably was retaliation for the fuck up that Ganis pulled yesterday. As far as we're concerned Ganis acted on his own and without our permission. We don't condone what he did, but we don't feel that our men had to pay for his damn pride. Let this be an example to the rest of you to stay in line if we want Omega to be ours."

"Uh Bofin," one guard said, getting his attention, "I think I know what happened to Ganis."

The Batarian pointed to the closed door behind him. Bofin opened the door and found his missing subordinate in a worse state than the others they had found the others. Ganis was pinned to the wall by spikes with the skin on his arms flayed off and positioned like mock angel wings. He had stab wounds on his stomach and his hands and feet were cut off. All four off his eyes were removed leaving behind empty sockets.

Bofin stepped into the room but activated a tripwire. Flames soon coated Ganis as he flailed and screamed in agony from unimaginable pain. The entire scene would haunt Bofin and his men for the rest of their days. Neither his men nor Bofin himself saw the message written in blood on the wall until later, they were too transfixed on the sight of Ganis' final twitches and screams as the flames consumed his body.

* * *

 **I know some of you question Talomin's actions but keep in mind he needs his cover and he's no astartes, just a really well trained and well bred human.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I got some good feedback from everyone when I finally updated, so I decided to update this again. Someone gave me an interesting Idea for Talomin so thank you. Please enjoy and remember to review, follow and favorite.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs.**

"talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Powerful"**

* * *

Chapter 3: Angel or Daemon

Mordin busied himself with his medical work in his clinic. Too many things transpired in one night that kept the back of his mind occupied and needed to be figured out. His own order of medi-gel had saved one employee of Musset Setup, but had it condemned the other two? He didn't see something like this so Mordin didn't blame himself, not like Talomin did. Mordin saw the barley contained anger in the human, but Mordin had no idea what he was capable of. While Talomin went to look for his coworker, he had opted to stay and see if the Quarian would be able to find a way back here or at least wait for Talomin to return. A few hours later the Quarian, Leefa he learned, and many other soon made their way to the destroyed store shaken to say the least.

He assumed it had something to do with being kidnapped, or the fact that the Grips were known slavers so these people had to be "lost cargo". When he asked how they escaped only thing was whispered was "Night Lord". It became clear that whatever Night Lord was had severely unnerved them as some individuals were beginning to hyperventilate. Seeing the group of people in distress he decided to take them back to the clinic to try and calm their nerves before he asked for details.

From their description of this "Night Lord" was something akin to a monster and the old Salarian would be lying if he didn't agree with them on some level. The use of darkness, dropping his victim's corpses near his opponents, evisceration of living target: they all pointed to someone who knew how to use fear to break moral. Mordin shook these thoughts away as he looked at the distraught Quarian in the corner.

Leefa hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth slowly. Her mind was still processing the events from last night. Her boss was left for dead. Her friend and coworker was out in Omega looking for her or the Batarians who took her. She would've become a slave once more if the Grips' trap succeeded. Then came the screaming and monstrous laughter as her captors were picked off one by one until the leader was left. She saw the man, or was it creature, that had played with the gang members and was responsible for her freedom from Patrick; even the thought of the Geth seemed more appealing than facing Night Lord.

But was it really so bad? Yes he played with and slaughtered the Grips, and there was no doubt that the leader would be tortured before he met his end. Yet twice was she inadvertently saved by Night Lord. From a life of prostitution and a live of slavery. Her thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice.

"Professor Mordin, I was wonderin if you-"

"Talomin!"

"Leefa," Talomin said happily as they embraced, "I've been all over the district looking for you. Then I heard about the warehouses and thought you'd died too."

"You bosh'tet! I was worried sick! What were you thinking? Going out to look for me by yourself, you could've at least gone to Aria or asked Mordin here to help," she said hugging him like he would disappear.

"I don't abandon my comrades," he said with finality as his friend cried on his shoulder.

* * *

Daniel Musset's funeral had a larger turnout than Talomin had thought the old man would've gotten due to his financial standing. Some of the more frequent customers, Mordin Solus, himself and Leefa, and all the other people who the man helped getting adjusted to Omega. Talomin had come to enjoy the man's company and found the work fulfilling, but now he was back to where he started. The few days after his death gave him an idea of what he might want to do and what he needed to do.

"I need to get out of here," Leefa said. "I can't stay on Omega anymore. There are too many memories here and Night Lord is out there."

Leefa had told Talomin of his own accomplishment from a different perspective and seemed to have gotten the point across. Night lord was someone to fear. He did comfort her as a friend, the experience had been harrowing for her. But still her declaration did surprise him.

"Where would you go?" he asked.

"I need to go back to the Flotilla, but I wouldn't have anything to present to them."

"Well…what about the barbed rounds we've been working on? Even if it doesn't work between the two of us, that won't mean someone on the Flotilla can't figure it out. Blueprints can be just as valuable as a finished product," Talomin offered.

"I suppose you're right. And with the credits I got off those bosh'tets and their weapons we should have enough to make at least a functional prototype. Yes this could work. Let's finish this," Leefa said with more of her original personality coming back.

"You kids want me to what?" Zaeed Massani asked the pale man and his Quarian friend.

"We understand you're one of the best bounty hunters out there and were wondering if you would test our prototype bullet," Talomin said as he offered the experimental round.

Zaeed inspected the bullet and compared it to his own from his assault rifle. The bullet seemed to be hollowed out and had several pieces of metal jingling inside it. "So what makes it so special?"

"As you can tell, the ammunition is hollowed out and then filled with scraps of metal or needles. The principle is that when the bullet impacts the pieces inside the bullet are released into the target," the young man said professionally.

"We theorize that it would be especially effective on a target's joint areas as they would have an extremely crippling effect," Leefa joined in.

"Sounds promising. But suppose I got myself shot in the foot for being an idiot, how do I go about getting the suckers out?" the merc asked.

"Magnets. The bits are metal in origin so a magnet can retrieve them from the injury, then medi-gel can be applied to take care of the rest. Keep in mind that if you move around too much the fragments will move around too and when retracted can cause a bit more damage. Again medi-gel can fix it, but not so much the pain," Talomin responded.

Zaeed's brow was rised as he looked at the bullet. "What've I got to loose. Sure I'll test your ammo. I've got an easy pick up job here on Omega. Shouldn't take too long and the man's known as a runner so you'll get a field test."

He turned and left. The bounty hunter came back rather happy two hours later. "I've got to hand it to you two, you know how to make interesting ammo. Just as expected the guy took off soon as he saw my mug, but your little gift solved that problem. Got him behind the knee and he went down. He tried to get up but the pain was too much. Hehe, he couldn't even hobble away he was in such pain. Took out the pieces with a strong magnet, dropped him off, and collected the bounty. I'm definitely recommending this. Got any more?"

"Depends. How much would you say that's worth?" Leefa asked.

"For a crate of these, I'd say just a bit more than what other special ammo costs. Of which I would like to buy if you've got one."

"Right here," the man said gesturing to a crate right next to him. The transaction was complete and the first sale was a success. "Come back to Omega If you need more. I'll be setting up a shop in the Fumi District and will be making more special ammo and maybe some weapons. Look for Outworld Ammo."

"Will do. You kids got talent. See you," the merc said as he took the crate.

With Zaeed gone the two inventors cheered at their success. Talomin was going to be opening his store and Leefa would take their successful ammo back to the Flotilla. Two weeks of almost constant experimentation had finally paid off. The after their celebration it was time for them to go their separate ways the following day.

"Well I guess this is it," he said somberly.

"Yes. I can return to the Flotilla now thanks you," Leefa said just as somberly.

"You've been a good friend Leefa. I'll miss you."

"Same to you Talomin."

They hugged one last time as the friends parted. Leefa picked up her bags and boarded the ship that would take her to the Flotilla. She waved to him as the ship departed beyond Talomin's knowledge. He had always been wary of her, being a xeno and all, but he was genuinely sad to see her go.

Unfortunately he didn't have time to soak in the moment for very long he had work to do. He had a business to get up and running. Designs for ammunition and weapons he needed to draw up. Any promising employees to find as subordinates. And targets to kill during the evening cycle. Oh yes, he would be busy.

* * *

Mordin called Talomin two weeks after Outworld Ammo opened up and had its first few sales. Talomin sold the usual guns and armor that you would find on Omega, but the barbed rounds sold out rather quickly thanks to Zaeed mentioning the bullet's effectiveness to his fellow bounty hunters. The first few employees were four humans and two Quarians. They were used to not only run the store and what he did for Dan, but also manual labor in bullet construction or ideas for other projects. The small store was staring to make a profit.

But Talomin needed someone intelligent to bounce ideas off of so he could make things that seemed not probable or might not be popular. His workers were talented, especially the Quarians, but none of them had the intellect he was looking for. He remembered Mordin being really smart and contacted him about being someone to help out. Mordin said he needed a few days to think about it and he had things to look into.

Now a mildly successful business owner Talomin made his way down to Mordin's clinic. He saw many of the slaves he inadvertently rescued while trying to save Leefa working with Mordin as staff or assistants, boosting the clinic's future efficiency. Mordin was in the far back of the clinic talking with his personal assistant Daniel. Seeing Talomin he asked Daniel to leave while they had a private talk.

"So Mordin have you thought on my offer," Talomin asked professionally.

"Your offer is interesting. Not actually building weapons, only talk about how they might be made. Only serve as a voice of advice for direction of design. Very interesting. Though have to ask you something and please be honest with me," the Salarian said analytically.

"What is it?"

"Are you this Night Lord person?" Mordin asked.

Talomin's other life as Night Lord had also shown difference. A mere rumor from the freed slaves, Night Lord became more famous for attacking muggers and rapists. The victims had just as brutal deaths as the first two incidents on the station. One mother even told her child to be good or the Night Lord would come for him. With rumors like that and so little information, Night Lord's infamy grew along with their fear of him.

"What brought this up? Or for that matter why would you think I'm that wacko," Talomin said with a straight face.

"Saw a pattern. Had to look closely, but it's there. Your stance too ready for action, means you've seen a lot of combat. Should know, I was in STG for a while. No longer though. See distrust of non-humans in eyes. Common thing in many humans not used to living among other aliens, so doesn't count. Attitude when Leefa was taken and Daniel Musset died was cold and vengeful, demanded action you wanted to take. Again you have my condolences. But final piece was employment at Musset Setup. Did some digging, you arrived on Omega little over one month ago. Night Lord's first kill was over one month ago, next time he strikes is when Fists attacked. Evidence is there," Mordin finished.

"…Well done Mordin. You truly have a brilliant mind as a xeno. So now what? Are you going to try to kill me or say you are disgusted by my acts?"

"Trying to understand where you stand and what you will do next."

*Sigh* "What I will be doing is what I was bred and trained to do. Kill and spread terror. But I won't kill indiscriminately if that's what you're worried about. I'll simply target the Fists, petty criminals, and other unsavory groups no one will miss," Talomin Explained.

"And your business is not only a source of income, but a place for you to reequip and get new gear as Night Lord."

"You saw through that huh. And I thought I was being clever. But I still ask, are you willing to help me?"

"…Yes. Don't know why, but know it will be interesting. Even though I disagree with methods, cannot fault them if background is taken into account. Worked in STG, will keep your secret."

Talomin smiled. "Thank you Mordin. Now I'd like to discuss two things; one for business the other more private. First is where I can find wax and human herbs. The second, what are your ideas about constructing a jump pack?"

* * *

After weeks of development Mordin and Talomin had a design the designated the Mark I Jump Pack. It was capable of launching a person over many long burning leaps and could be used to pounce on enemies with enough force to shake the ground. They had to redesign Talomin's Night Lord Armor with more shock absorbent legs and boots for impacts, and give him Krogan shields to suit his fighting style of close combat. However the Mark I was bulky and as they were testing the limits of this first rendition, Talomin went out on occasion as Night Lord to attack unsuspecting gangs and brought the jump pack with him. It was only to get him from place to place and it could be detached so he might work without restraint. Though he did fight with it on for data's sake, and the looks of terror the mercs had as he descended on wings of fire was priceless.

This project alone was expensive and had to be done without arousing the suspicion of his workers. He thankfully gang members and mercs had money and he allocated the funds to "developmental projects", which he was going to go public in time. He already had a plan on playing the mercs of Terminus and Citadel Space to what they desired in equipment. The barbed rounds were still popular and his newest ones were popular among Blood Pack and Krogan, or really anyone who liked shotguns. Amputation shells had the same principle as barbed rounds but where the metal in barbed rounds were finely cut to needle like design, the amputation shells used larger pieces of metal with enough force to blow limbs off hence the name. Yet they were not the only things that were popular.

*Sniff* *sniff* "Human, why does this place smell like blood?" a Blood Pack customer asked.

"Why-oh! You smell my blood candles," Talomin said with some pride.

"Blood candles?"

"Yes. An old family recipe used for meditative or pre-battle practices. Mixes blood, wax, and various special herbs known only to my family."

That had been a twist of the truth. Talomin's family learned from taking blood candles the Word Bearers so freely used. _"The only good thing about them,"_ Talomin thought.

"Hmmm. How much?" the Krogan growled.

"One-hundred and fifty credits for a small box. The process takes a while to get it just right. That and collecting blood off the streets of Omega can take time. Beside the candles are designed to last for a while if you're conservative with them."

"You got Turian?"

"Box with the blue candles."

"I'll take one."

Shortly thereafter more Blood Pack members started to show up asking for more candles. Surprisingly enough others asked for the candles for whatever reasons he could care less about so long as they brought business. Some even came with their own cargo of blood to be made into candles, couple of Quarians brought white 'blood' of some Geth even to see if it would work. He did collect plenty of blood from his late night massacres, but he made sure he made them himself as it was his family's recipe. That and Talomin believed many of his workers would not be interested in the gruesome work, nor flood the market with his products. Supply and Demand.

Talomin liked what was working in his life from both a business and a renegade sense. His shop was becoming one of the most well-known on Omega and some of the greater galactic underworld, and his fame as Night Lord had grown. He still had ideas to make him even better such as using the "flower of fear" his family used to put themselves into fear induced hallucinations and a sleeker Mark II jump pack. Only time would tell if he made a difference or not with his bloody hands.

(A/N: The flower used in Batman Begins)

* * *

Richard slowly made his way closer to the sounds of screaming, wet sounds, and demonic laughter. He gestured for the other human freed slaves that stayed to follow closely. He peaked and saw their hellish savior hacking another victim in its mounting body count. Richard motioned for everyone else to stay back as he did the talking. He made his way forward but stopped at the snapping sound that came from beneath his foot. Ordinarily most would say it was a twig, but upon inspection it was some fingers that had been cut off.

The sound halted the beast, its' terrible gaze turned to him. Richard felt himself shrink in those malicious red eyes. "Are you not one of the slaves?"

"Y-yes I was."

It cocked its' head. "You and them?" it pointed out the other hidden people.

"Y-yes," Richard said as he motioned them to come out.

"Why do you linger?" Its' victim gasped before being stabbed through the heart.

"W-we wish to follow y-you."

"Do you not know who I am?"

"We know of you. You are the Night Lord. The grim shadow of Omega. The Dark Butcher."

"And yet you still sought me out?"

"You get things done," a woman in the group said. "The Alliance doesn't do anything. Aria barely controls slavers. We would've gone to Cerberus if the rumors about them said otherwise about their methods. At least you have the decency to not lie about being a monster."

It glared at the woman, her conviction ebbed away to her growing fear of displeasing it. Night Lord barked, "HA. All very true. And what do to you all get for following me? What do I get?"

"An army of loyal servants…my lord," Richard kneeled before the monster. "Those with us want something to go with, a cause. Many of us have little or nothing to go back to. Taken by pirates and slavers we are broken. You strike against them. Allow us all to pledge ourselves to you."

"You claim to be an army, yet I see that you are all weak."

"Then help make us strong my lord. Forge us into the tools needed to strike fear into all slavers."

"…I have a contact named Talomin Khabar. He will allocate you to where I desire you to be. I warn you that I shall be severe and I don't tolerate failure."

* * *

Bofin rested his face in his hands as his operations seemed to have taken hit after hit over the past eight months. He was bleeding men, supplies, and slaves from his gang. Once his hold on Fumi was almost as absolute as Aria's was over Omega. No one messed with the Grips until now.

Night Lord. A name that became infamous very quickly on Omega and started to be known through the Terminus System for the sheer meticulous and brutal nature associated with the man. But in the Fumi District his name was spoken in whispers fearing that saying his name would incur his unholy wrath. Of course Night Lord didn't target just the Grips. Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack, and various other gangs had lost people to him. Each incident unique from the last.

He once targeted an Asari commando and her Eclipse squad on a 'whim'. They received the standard death message Night Lord had become infamous for, -Ave Dominus Nox. I have come for you.-, they tried to triangulate where the transmission came from until one of them lost their head. The Asari had her squad move from safe point to safe point but it mattered little to the relentless monster. He whittled her squad down to just her and she decided to end the hunt right there by taking her own life. Unfortunately for her, the gun clicked empty and her body was later found disfigured in Eclipse territory.

Yet Fumi seemed to be his home. Bofin had yet to pinpoint where but the man had to be found. The Grips were barley holding together with the loss of members from desertion, minor scuffles, or Night Lord. Financially they had a hard time making a profit and the Hegemony was getting antsy.

To try and close the distance financially they began robbing stores in small groups to mitigate any potential losses. These raids fluctuated from mild success to utter disaster. Robbing shops in Omega was always a gamble since almost everyone was either armed or tough as nails. The first few times they did this the Grips turned a decent profit since no one suspected them but things became sour after the first week. Owners wised up and soon it was everyone versus the Grips in Fumi. It was especially bad when he ordered a raid on a popular weapon store called Outworld Ammo.

Claiming the store along with its supply of armaments and cash would've been a boon to the Grips as a whole. But they were ill prepared to handle a well-organized staff dedicated to their workplace and boss. The owner Talomin Khabar seemed to have trained his employees in the very weapons the sold in case they were ever cornered. It also didn't help that Talomin was a good shot. Every man he sent ended up dead and were put outside the store as a warning. It was bad but Night Lord was the priority threat.

Not everyone feared Night Lord though. Those slaves that he freed called him their blood stained hero some even rumored to be working for him as his 'warband'. Everyone in Fumi was respectful towards their deadly guardian, but no one made memorabilia of the guy with the track record he had. Now there was a new vigilante people called Archangel who did the same thing Night Lord did only with a small team and clean kills. Privately people wondered who would win in a fight between the two.

That's when Bofin got an idea. "Yeah that could work. Boklen get everyone together for a meeting. If my plan works we'll take care of two problems at once."

* * *

Garrus Vakarian, AKA Archangel, had arrived on Omega after he'd finally had it with the bureaucratic garbage that had weighed him down for so long back at C-sec and decided he wanted to do something with his life. He knew the lives that Omega had ruined in its long existence along with the various scum that could trace their operations to the old station. Someone had to do something to show the galaxy that there were good people in it. That was what he took away from Shepard after the Normandy's destruction. Anyone with a good team of the right kind people with a good leader _can_ make a difference. They did it with Saren and he'd make damned sure his team could make a difference on Omega.

As he and his small group of righteous fighters harassed or eliminated targets or supplies he began to hear things. Rumors of a monstrous being that played with its prey and left them in various disfigured displays after torture. A creature of the darkness itself, whose very message was the promise of an agonizing end. Its very being terrifying to behold and its name whispered in many places on Omega. A creature said to flay its victims alive and decorate itself in their skins.

Garrus had never felt such palpable fear on a subject. Not even the Reapers had this kind of effect, mostly due to people on Omega getting at least glimpses of it. He'd asked people as Archangel about the creature called Night Lord, and even then they were apprehensive to answer. They didn't want the two icons of the people clashing, they feared half of Omega would be caught in the crossfire. However many people praised both him and Night Lord for their deeds to turn the filth of Omega into stains on the streets. Garrus and his team were surprised how many people Night Lord had saved because of his actions, though silently wondered what would happen if they did cross paths. Garrus was disgusted by the cruel methods Night Lord and was tempted to go after him, but with Omega's views divided he chose against it for now.

His thoughts were disrupted with the arrival of his second in command coming up to him out of breath. "What is it Sidonis?"

*Huff* *huff* "It's Esira. She took off after some members of the Grips that killed her bondmate. She's chasing them deep into Fumi District. *Huff* *huff* From the way she was acting I'd say she'd probably storm the hideout if it meant killing the bastards," Sidonis reported.

"Damn it. She's always had it out for them. Alright let's go," Garrus said before Sidonis stopped him. "Sidonis what-"

"We'll need the whole team if we're gonna do this. I know we're new as a team, but you're still new to Omega. You may not know it but Fumi is practically Night Lord's hunting ground," Sidonis said with a shiver. He'd never forget when he saw a skinned Blue Suns Turian near his wards.

"…Alright let's get everyone and head out. Hopefully this'll be quick. I've got a bad feeling about this," Garrus said as he put his helmet on.

* * *

The squad of six Grips members ran as fast as they could back to their fortified HQ. Some looked behind them to confirm their fears of the enraged Asari tailing them. These six, formerly nine, slavers had beaten a human to death a few weeks back for shits and giggles. They had no idea that he was a former C-sec officer's bondmate with extreme anger issues. Now they were playing cat and mouse all because Bofin believed his plan would work.

Esira Ditrimi ran hard after her bondmate's murderers as she fired her SMG gunning down another Batarian.

 _"_ _Five more Hank,"_ she counted.

She and Hank had lived on the Citadel for two years and lived a very happy life, but Sovereign's attack destroyed their lives. The Geth had ruined many lives on the Citadel by taking live or taking home, theirs was the latter. No longer believing themselves safe at the heart of galactic civilization, Hank thought they might have a fresh start on Omega. Esira went along with it because she was confident that her C-sec skills could keep them safe. When the news of her bondmate's death reached her ears she completely broke down in despair, especially after the exciting news that his non-eezo fuel formula was successful. All that was left was for her to make the Grips pay and joining Archangel was the first step. With his help she'd hunted down two already, but then all seven were together in one place. She couldn't resist.

The remaining five Grips finally managed to get back to base and worked their way through the now labyrinth-like layout. Bofin watched on the cameras as the Asari ran blindly into the building and grinned when there was a flux on screen. He knew his plan had worked. He would sacrifice some of his goons to lure the Asari to his doorstep, which would entice Night Lord to follow. He would either kill her or have a sniper shoot her, which would enrage Archangel, whom he suspected was on his way, then two would fight. Then while they were duking it out, he'd come in with his entire gang and several mercs from the big players on Omega. Bofin had at least two-hundred men under his command ready to kill Omega's monster.

Esira shot another Grips member and pulled a second into her shotgun with her biotics. _"Three more."_

The last three had made it to a large room with lots of cover. Esira threw a warp onto the furthest from her as she gunned down the other two with precise shots. She stalked over to the last one savoring his helplessness. He looked up at her then looked behind her and started to panic. She shot him in the leg to prevent any significant retreat.

"Please you have to listen to me-" *thwack*

"Don't have to do shit for you," Esira snarled as she punched him.

"W-wait please you don't understand," he begged.

"Understand? What I want to understand is why you bastards killed my Hank. Tell me why damn it!" she screamed as she his him again. Tears appeared near her eyes.

"This all a trap you bitch! The two of us are nothing but bait!" he shouted but she wasn't listening as she started to choke the life out of him.

"You Goddess forsaken shits did it for some sick kicks! I only wish you would suffer longer!" she hissed as her biotics enhanced her grip. She failed to notice the lights failing or the shadow that stooped over the scene.

"ARRRRHHHHH!" she cried as she snapped his neck with a satisfactory crunch.

Esira breathed heavily as tears streaked down her face as she leaned back. She finally broke down and sobbed into her hands for five minutes. When she had finally calmed down she said with a sense of finality, "It's over Hank. I got them all for you. Goddess guide your soul."

She then noticed the darkness in the room and the oppressive silence that came with it. Part of her mind started to process what the Batarian had said before he died and where she was now. She was in the middle of a large building with plenty of winding hallways, cover, and – _"Shit this is a trap."_

"I must say," a deep voice rumbled next to her, "that was an exquisite display of brutality and hatred. That man, Hank I believe you called him, must have meant a lot to you for you not to see the obvious signs of a trap."

Esira turned her blue head toward the voice. _"Oh Goddess no."_

There stood the infamous Night Lord. His cobalt dark armor with lightning bolts was now clothed by a cloak of various species' skins. She recognized human, Batarian, Turian, Krogan, and Asari sewn together, and two Krogan headcrests on the cloak's shoulders. His batwing looking jump pack secured to him with skulls nailed to it, giving him a more daemonic visage.

Night Lord threw back his cloak and drew a pistol of some sort and pointed it…away from her. Then a stream of red light sparked from the pistol and hit someone, if the death scream was any indication. Esira's eye's widened as she shook in fear at what she discovered. Night Lord had a laser weapon.

"Well," he snarled to grab her attention, "shall we get ready for the trapper?"

"Y-y-you mean this w-wasn't your t-trap?" she asked with her frayed nerves.

"No. Mine wouldn't be as obvious. And I would've given you a head start if you were my target. But I am after someone else this night," he said putting away his las pistol and taking out his autogun. Soon ten other people joined them in less impressive but similar designed armor to Night Lord.

"Come on out! I wish to see the gracious host of this party!"

The lights came back on to reveal lots of Grips members and mercenaries in positon or standing with cocky smiles at their numbers. At the far front of the room with the door a room lit up on the second story and in the room was the Grips boss.

"Ah, Bofin Bas'sehan. I see you've finally gotten tired of hiding behind the bodies of your men to meet me face to face."

"You just had to not kill someone for once. Why couldn't you've gutted her like you do everyone else on Omega you meet? It would've been so much easier if you and Archangel killed each other, but NO you actually showed restraint and spoil our surprise for you with your own group. And now that I know you've got a laser weapon on you, I can sell it to the group that pays the most then use it to over throw the Bitch Queen of Omega," Bofin said through the speakers.

"I believe Omega's only rule is _not_ to fuck with Aria. I don't because I don't see a point in killing the only stabilizing force on Omega…For now at least." Night Lord shrugged. His men readying their weapons.

"Make all the jokes you want, but you're surrounded. No escape. I know your greatest strength lies in sneaking around and using shadows. Take those out of the equation and you're just another human," Bofin sneered.

*BANG* *thud*

One of the mercs dropped from having his head explode. Eyes went from the dead merc to Night Lord's smoking gun.

"Too much talking when there should be killing."

The Krogan mercenaries laughed at Night Lord's attitude. Bofin became enraged. "Don't just stand there, kill them already!"

The first wave of men was a lot of cheap mercs charging confidently in guns blazing. Night Lord slid into cover next to Esira, startling her, and returned fire. The thugs' barriers fell quickly before the precise shots from the infamous killer, killing a few quickly. Night Lord's men also peppered the men from a distance.

"What are you waiting for an invitation xeno?" he whispered harshly at Esira, "You have guns, use them."

Esira shook her head and drew her SMG. Using her biotics, she pulled one guy in front of the others to trip them. They all fell and the two gunned them as they floundered on the ground.

"Well that's fifteen down." She said as she popped in a fresh thermo-clip.

Night Lord evaluated the situation. The added fire this xeno gave him with his men helped, but it felt restrictive. She wasn't as skilled as he was. And besides, this trap was meant for him. This fight was more his than hers.

"What are you idiots doing? There's only twelve of them just rush them," Bofin shouted.

The army of fighters charged. Night Lord scoffed at their stupidity for underestimating him and hit men. When Richard had pledged himself, Night Lord ensured that he and the others were decent in what he had them do, either supply work at the store, R&D, information gathering, or fighting with him. It was bitter work, but they were decent enough that he didn't need to watch them all the time.

"Listen. I'm going to clear a path for you. When you start to hear people dying you run straight for the door. I'll knock out the lights for us, but all you need to do is run straight," he whispered to her.

Before she could question his order he leaped into the air with help from his jump pack. He fired the rest of his autogun's clip downing seven mercs and five Fists. When the gun clicked empty he put it away and drew his chainsword and used the pack's thrusters to land in the middle of the crowd of his latest victims with a fierce roar. His landing shook the room and crushed two Vorcha and a human, then the real killing began. Barriers were designed to stop bullets not swords, let alone anything like Night Lord's chainsword. The blade roared to life as he sliced through three Blue Suns effortlessly, their screams would be the first of many. His men killing the unaware.

Esira was in awe of the deadly spectacle before her. Never before did she think she'd ever see someone wielding a blade in this day and age, but the sight before her was too amazing to forget. She had a drone set up to record whatever she'd miss as she bolted from cover to head for the door. She fired her SMG to distract some of the Grips long enough for Night Lord to use their laps in attention to his advantage. The wide arcs of blood and gore sprang like fountains as the sounds of battle echoed through the building' halls, some blood got on Esira as she ran through.

"Stop her! Don't let her get away!" Bofin said.

Snipers were readying their shots when the lights went out. Battle continued as the thugs and mercs turned their gun lights on while Esira fled through the doorway. But she turned and shouted, "I'll be back with help so don't die, I owe you."

Talomin exhaled a sigh of relief. That was one less thing to worry about since he was in the thick of it now. The lights flashed back on as his program timed out to reveal more bodies, many of which were Eclipse given the yellow armor the Salarians and Asari wore. The mercs back peddled to find cover as he charged the Blood Pack group now. The Krogan and Vorcha were abuzz with excitement at this challenge, they had never fought anyone like Night Lord before and it was amazing. At least until he killed them that is.

Talomin dodged more gunfire and his barriers flared almost constantly from the few shots they blocked. He short jumped into the crowd of Vorcha with the force of a crashing hover car, killing many on impact. He cut through those that were alive. Pain blossomed in his leg as a lucky barbed round got him in the right leg. _"Using my own creations against me? About time they started."_

"I got him-gheck" the Vorcha shouted before he was bisected.

Talomin limped a bit from the pain but pushed it from his mind as best he could. He charged the Blood Pack's Krogan and human members as they charged him. His armor started to get battered and he was becoming tired from the fighting and various cuts in his armor. The carapace plates held firm and would have to be repainted, again, but the armor of this universe was sorely lacking in Talomin's perspective. His men took fire and had three casualties as they aided their lord.

 _"_ _What am I doing here? In this miserable place. Why not run and come back later? Why keep on Fighting? Is it for Dan, that xeno, my men, myself, the masters? No. This isn't the time for thinking, just killing every one of these fools."_

He'd killed ten more humans and four Krogan while he had his mental discussion. He was knocked back into reality by an amputation shell to the chest from their Battlemaster. The shot literally knocked him on his ass and sent his chainsword into the wall, too deep for a quick retrieval. The old Krogan laughed until three las shots to the face ended him. He blasted more mercs until the clip was spent and forced him to put it away. His men focused their fire to cover him. He winced at his left arm's in activity before he applied the last of his medi-gel to stem the bleeding. _"I really need to build that recharge station for my las pistol."_

Bofin was as astonished as the other survivors were at Night Lord's martial prowess, even with a little help. While the remaining mercs and Grips had a singular view of the battlefield, Bofin saw the entire scope of the carnage the monster of Omega had unleashed. Mangled bodies littered the room's floor and blood and entrail coated parts of the wall in a macabre display.

"Unbelievable. Despite everything he managed to kill a hundred men. Half the group's dead," Bofin muttered through the speakers.

"Hmmm? What's that? So there are still a hundred more of you. Well I'd better get to work. It'll be tomorrow by the time I'm done tearing you all to pieces," Night Lord said with savage glee in his voice.

"Look he's barely got any strength left just gun him down now," Bofin barked.

Talomin gritted his teeth. He went over every possible option he could think of and none of them offered a way out.

 ** _"_** ** _Wield me."_** a voice hissed into his mind.

Talomin's eyes darted to the sword he'd yet to draw from its ruin scribed sheath since he got to Omega. The monstrous looking blade still chained shut. He begrudgingly knew that if he was to live this day he would have to use _it_. He placed his right hand on the grip and felt a rush of foul energy enter him and heal him slightly before pulling it.

*Chink*

The sound of the chains snapping echoed as the sounds of inhuman voices, snarls, and screams radiated from the onyx colored blade. The mercs and Grips froze in terror at the palpable malice that began to fill the room. Even Night Lord's own men faltered and hid for a brief respite. A sense of impending doom overcame Bofin as he locked down the room and fled. The drone that Esira left to record had problems with the film as it went to static and back at infrequent times. Yet the feelings and sounds went beyond the Grips HQ, and throughout all of Omega they felt a great evil had been summoned. And with it the doom of many.

 **"** **I feel the Warp over taking me. It is a** ** _good_** **pain,"** Night Lord growled in a more menacing voice than previously.

The mercs opened fire until they ran out of shots, only to find he didn't even flinch. Suddenly he appeared before on human merc, grabbed his neck, and lifted him. The man screamed as his armor showed red steam escape, then he slumped and withered. Night Lord tossed him aside and the man's armor broke to reveal nothing but ash within. Talomin's wounds healed as shrapnel was pushed out and his debilitations ceased. The daemon blade's influence affecting him bit.

 **"** **Hahahaha! Yes! Come and die fools. Your souls shall feed my blade. And what a feast it shall be!"** Night Lord yelled out as he charged the petrified mercs as they breathed their last. Night Lord's men felt a dark influence as they fired from cover with fierce zeal and joy as they joined their master in the exquisite slaughter.

* * *

Esira ran from the building as fast as she could. She had to contact Garrus. Opening the squad's channel she tried.

"Hello guys? I might've screwed up. Come find me in Fumi District hurry," she messaged. A half-hour later the rest of the team showed up.

"About time we found you Esira. What the hell were you thinking going in without backup?" Garrus voiced with authority.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in my anger and walked into a trap."

"Are you hurt? You're covered in blood. Must've been a nasty fight."

"I got away, but only because Night Lord and his men gave me an escape route. Now he's back there fighting a trap that was meant for both of you against I'd say almost two-hundred mercs. Please we've got to help him."

Garrus paused. "Alright let's hurry."

They double timed it to the Grips' main building and got within sight of it in ten minutes. Suddenly Omega's streets were filled with the sounds of hell itself, causing many to freeze up in fear.

"Spirits, do you hear that?" Sidonis asked.

"I feel that. Spirits it's horrible," Garrus said with trepidation.

"I-is it a Reaper. Like the one you fought," one of the squad asked his leader.

"No. Sovereign was ancient, empty, and calculating. This is ancient, hungry, and just plain evil," Garrus responded.

Garrus fought his urge to turn and flee as he walked step by step closer to the building. The evil presence increased as he and the others marched to the building. Then it stopped and everyone could breathe easy again but they were still shaken from the experience. They reached the door but before they hacked it, Bofin came running out but stopped at the sight of Archangel.

"Archangel?"

"Bofin Bas'sehan: leader of the Grips. Bye," Garrus said pointing his sniper at Bofin's head.

"What! Wait-" *BLAM*

"Well that's one less filth to take care of for later. Let's move."

They made their way through the labyrinth in two teams. Sidonis took half to search the building for a control center, while Garrus took everyone else down Esira's path. The main door to the room was in lockdown mode.

"Sidonis have you found the main controls. This place is in lockdown," Garrus spoke through the communicator.

"Yeah. We just got into the room. I'm disabling lockdown now. SPRITS!"

"What is it? Sidonis?" Garrus asked as the doors opened.

Garrus' mandibles twitched in shock. The entire place was riddled with bodies. Limbs were scattered near their home bodies. Organs painted the walls. Looks of terror and despair were etched onto many faces. The room reeked of death and blood.

"Spirits," Garrus whispered. "Is this even possible? They look like they were cut by a sword, and it looks like two-hundred mercs are here. He really all did this?"

Esira found her drone and took the film before deactivating it. She then looked to see Night Lord with damaged armor and blood covering him with his men tending to him and each other. Whether it was his own, the mercs', or both was up to debate. His chainsword resting on his shoulder.

"Over here quick!" Esira called as she checked her savior by the others' consent, "Night Lord are you alright? Night Lord?"

The Asari shook him but "eeped" when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. "Please don't shake me. It won't help me with the pain. All I need is some medi-gel and I'll be fine."

Esira applied some as Garrus came over. "Night Lord."

"Archangel."

"Thanks for saving one of my team. I owe you."

"Considering your people lifted the lockdown and gave mine some medi-gel I'd call us even."

The two figures of Omega gave each other a respectful stare as Night Lord left to have professional medical aid. The events of that night went down in Omega's history as the bloodiest and the end of the Grips with every member trapped in the slaughter. Few would know that ten of Night Lord's men were with him that night, but only boosted his reputation. It was also when Night Lord gained a new title: the 200-man slayer.

(A/N: Inspiration for the last stand fight was from Berserk)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome back. Been a while I know but that's life. Today you shall see the depths of my hatred to the Batarians of Mass Effect. This also will be the final chapter before Shepard enters the story so there's that. But enough intro, on with the butchery. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs.**

"talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Powerful"**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Galactic Statement

Jath'Amon was in his office on the Presidium with a bottle of alcohol present. He'd received news a week ago that one of the Hegemony's greatest champions in slave trading was killed and his entire group butchered. Bofin Bas'sehan had been supplying the Hegemony for twenty good long years, only to be shot in the head by Omega's famous vigilantes and for the rest of the gang killed by Omega's monster. Jath had been grieving for not only the loss for the Hegemony, but also an old friend. He and Bofin had been old buddies since well before their occupations separated them though they would find time to have a few dinks now and then.

But now those days were history and he had one person to blame. Archangel may have put the bullet in Bofin's head, but according to Jath's sources it was Night Lord who somehow managed to turn a brilliant trap into a slaughter. Bofin's shipments were becoming more and more scarce. It was rumored that someone was disrupting everything on Omega. Many within the higher castes thought that Aria T'loak had caught onto their plan to turn Omega into Hegemony territory, but those rumors were squashed by the rumors of Night Lord.

Jath's sorrow was slowly turning into rage. Night Lord was an enemy of the Hegemony in his eyes. He vowed a way to make him pay one way or another. And he knew just the person for the job.

* * *

"So I just off this guy and you'll make sure our agreements don't link back to me?" a Salarian specter asked.

"Yes, yes Yarban. I promise you you'll be safe. You're a hero of the Hegemony you know," Jath said to him over the communicator.

"I didn't do it for your Hegemony clowns. I needed your support," Yarban said in a business tone.

"Of course. All professional. Wouldn't want the Council to have another specter go rouge like Saren now would we?"

"Just keep your end of the bargain and I'll take care of it," Yarban concluded the conversation.

Yarban Onmorn had been in the specters for a few years and lived an easy life because of it. He was one of those bust in with badge and gun kind of specters. He was called a thug with a badge because he would act before he would think about the consequences. Like one time he car jacked a politician's vehicle to take out some smugglers, ended up losing the car and the perps. He lost a lot of credibility with the council and nearly lost his specter status…again.

It was only ever due to Jath's support that he was still a specter, if only just. In return for his support, Yarban did things for Jath's political power or that supported the Hegemony. Assassinations were a given if a politician managed to pocket a specter whether they were political enemies or people they just didn't like. When the call came in he'd take care of it. But first he had to get to Omega.

* * *

Talomin had to recover in Mordin's clinic for four days after he wiped out the Grips. Mordin contacted Outworld Ammo and told them he'd been experimenting with a new idea and would be out of it for a few days. The employees bought it and Talomin could rest. Now awake and back on the prowl again, but he needed to talk to someone first.

Meditation in armor wasn't comfortable but it was possible. In his lap lay his daemon blade he had taken by chance. When raiding a Black Legion camp his squad had come across a large group of cultists lead by a fallen inquisitor wielding a blade of ancient black metal. The daemon bound to the blade was a powerful daemon of the undivided powers by the name of Shiik Naal, or at least what the daemon called itself. The dual between himself and the corrupted inquisitor was epic and rather ironic given his ancestor. Only the former inquisitor's lack of focus due to monologuing saved him. His blade was too damaged and he was forced to use the daemon weapon, and the fight quickly became one sided. But the veil blade was now bound to him as Shiik Naal was picky about its wielders. The daemon would communicate to him through this link, and he to it.

 _"_ _I know you can hear me. So talk."_

 ** _"_** ** _Ah so my wielder decides to speak to me. What's the occasion mortal?"_**

 _"_ _You know damn well what this is about. Almost a year has gone by and yet I heard nothing from you. Suddenly I'm at death's doorstep and you speak? And that energy, I don't recall it every being that potent."_

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't know you cared mortal. Hehehe. I've been peeking into the warp here and found it empty. Then I felt an ancient being so I followed it. Imagine my surprise when I found millions of machines prepared for war in the darkness of space. Imagine my rage when I find that we daemons are only myth here and the galaxy quakes in fear of those empty windup toys!"_**

 _"_ _Machines? Are those the Reapers I've heard about?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Most likely. And as for the energy, it's been a while since you drew me for combat. I wanted to make it a spectacle. Hehehe."_**

 _"_ _Very well. We're done here."_

 ** _"_** ** _Farewell for now mortal."_**

Talomin broke the link as he stood up in his armor, stretching out the kinks he got from being in his position for so long. He felt the need to kill something painfully. And the universe seemed to love to give him victims as he saw a brave/stupid Salarian in expensive equipment looking for him.

"Night Lord! I know you can hear me! I am Specter Yarban. By the powers vested in me be the council I find you guilty and sentence you to death," Yarban shouted in the streets waving his gun.

The people of Omega knew that to call out Night Lord meant death in the most brutal fashion that only the man himself could do with ease. People fled from the raving Salarian to hide in their homes. Night Lord's growing hidden army scowled and retreated as well to blend into the crowd and await any orders. Specter or not they knew he wouldn't last long with his attitude.

Yarban grinned as the streets emptied. It would truly be a one on one fight. No stupid civilians getting in his way, which pissed him off to no end. Suddenly the lights went out.

"Ugh this place is a dump. I hate Omega. Seriously they can't opt to get better wiring," he said in disgust.

"Like how you should learn how to hunt what is above you fool," a voice said behind him.

The specter turned around and fired only to find nothing.

"It was a mistake for you to look for me," it said to his left as he fired again.

"Is the council so desperate for specters that they are willing to allow trash like you in?"

Yarban switched to his SMG as he started to fire randomly before rolling into cover.

"Or perhaps you're here on someone else's bidding?"

"What's the matter afraid to face me man to man?" Yarban goaded.

"Why bother? You're not even worth the effort," the voice said as something clawed the specter's face.

"AHHH! You bastard! I'm gonna make you pay for that," Yarban said before a hand grabbed him by the throat. He struggled to remove the vice from him as it lifted him to a pair of red eyes.

"Let's you and me have a nice private chat. Hehehe."

* * *

Five days of prolonged torture had proven to be a fun stress reliever and test of patience and interrogation skills for Talomin. Even after all this time of just killing and mutilating mercs hadn't dulled his skills. He'd even allowed a few of his 'followers' with stronger stomachs to view his techniques as he would one day ask something similar from them. The Salarian sang like a bird. He'd been hired by the Batarian Ambassador to kill Night Lord because Bofin and the ambassador were old buddies. He also spilled all kinds of secrets about the Batarian Hegemony he could use to add chaos to the 'political shitstorm of galactic politics'. But Talomin thought five days was long enough and he used Shiik Naal's prison to end him. What was left of Yarban was now a dried up mummy in agony of having its soul devoured.

Talomin wanted to make the ambassador pay for even thinking of challenging him. It was just insulting to have such a pathetic fool with a superiority complex challenge him out in the open. Then there was this Hegemony; he was beginning to tire of their lifestyle. It was too similar to certain chaos legions or the dark elder. Still if he wanted to strike a decisive blow to these people he'd need and army.

Talomin's powerbase had grown from simply freed slaves and down trodden into a formidable force the group had so taken to call themselves the Haunters for theatricality purposes and their connection with the Night Lord. He planted his agents around Omega as simple homeless and had become more widespread in his deadly craft. From his time with the masters he knew how to drill people to become a competent group that could put up a fight. Richard and his more senior followers had been receiving brutal training from him personally and had begun to show remarkable skill as his personal elite force. All he really needed was some ships and he'd have a raiding force like before.

 _"_ _Good times,"_ he thought whimsically.

He sighed as a Turian came into his store. He seemed well equipped, like Yarban had been.

 _"_ _Specter."_ "Can I help you sir?" he asked politely.

"Yes. My name is Juliter Caelnianus. I'm a council specter. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions for someone I'm looking for," the Turian said.

"Everyone's looking for someone on Omega. I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," Talomin responded curtiously.

"Haha. Sorry I guess you have a point. I'm looking for a Salarian named Yarban. He recently went rouge according to some rumors and headed here to Omega. I've asked around and no one seems to want to talk about it."

"I see…than I regret to tell you that your trip is pointless. The man's dead. He challenged the monster of Omega. No doubt he died a horrible dead."

"Omega has a monster?"

"Well being a specter I doubt you come out to the Terminus System very often. He's a butcher named Night Lord. He's been killing mercs and gangs of Omega for a year now. Real sick bastard," Talomin recounted in faux disgust. "Hangs bodies all over the place in horrible positions. Even heard he's got an army of followers, it's probably some weird cult. Few weeks ago the leader of the Grips gang that used to 'own' Fumi District thought it was a smart idea to set a trap for him with two-hundred mercs, all of them are dead and the Grips were all killed the same night."

"I see," the Turian tailed off as he looked at the products in the store. "I'm not familiar with any of these ammo types. Could you explain them?"

Talomin smiled. "Certainly. All three ammo types are of my design. Barbed rounds have little needles in the bullets. Amputation shells are packed with pieces of metal. And the newest one are man-stopper rounds, which are excellent for slowing down targets with their force of impact."

"Hmm. The price is pretty steep. I don't suppose you have very many of these," the specter inquired.

"I'm afraid not. All these are made by myself or my employees, so production is rather slow," Talomin admitted.

The Turian was silent for a time. "And what if you had some council based funding? Do you think you'd be able to produce more of them?"

Talomin's eyes narrowed. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying I'm intrigued with them. Specters are known to have the best equipment and I know good gear when I see it. I might not be able to bring back Yarban, but I could put your bullets as something the council would be interested in funding. I've still got a few days to try and find any clues so take your time."

With that the specter walked out of the shop. Talomin waited until he was gone before sporting a shiteating grin. By fate or chance, he now had a ticket to the Citadel and a plan began to form in his twisted head. Maybe if he played his cards right, the Haunted would be getting ships sooner than he thought.

* * *

Esira was in Afterlife using what credits she took from her kills that week with Archangel. She'd become a regular to the club to drink and let the music drown out her feelings. Ever since the Grips had been wiped out by Night Lord, she'd lost her will to hunt the scum of Omega. Sure she still did it, but her team said her heart wasn't in it like it was before that night. With her bondmate avenged she wanted to start over away from Omega or at least had a steady income.

She sighed as she rubbed the circles under her eyes. Looking around she saw everyone had looks of exhaustion, even Aria from her perch looked like she needed sleep. Ever since that night all of Omega suffered nightmares on an epidemic level. It was easy to see considering something _evil_ was now known to be in Omega. The first night was the worst for everyone, some people even refused to blink claiming they see monsters behind their eyelids. However things started to simmer down and things started to go back to normal.

"Esira Ditrimi?" someone asked.

She turned to see a pale, slim looking human in some of the better clothes found on Omega.

"Do I know you?"

"No. But I heard about you. Former C-sec. Well-trained. Your husband had developed a new type of fuel that used minimal eezo."

"The fuel uses no eezo," she corrected him but was getting antsy.

"Right my mistake. My name is Talomin Khabar. I own Outworld Ammo, a store here on Omega. I was wondering if I could take a look at his formula."

"And why should I?" she snarled.

"Because I think if his formula was correct, it could begin the process of us not relying on eezo for everything."

"What's so bad about eezo? Everything has it."

"Exactly. There's no variety. Everyone has the same strengths, and everyone has the same weaknesses. If someone or something finds a way around eezo barriers and such than everyone is screwed." Talomin countered.

*Sigh* "I can see how that would be important, but this is all I have of my late husband and you're trying to take it away. You can understand why I'd be so hesitant."

"Yes. Which is why I want to offer you a job at the branch I wish to open on the Citadel," he offered a now surprised Esira. "You've lived there before. You know how it works. And more importantly you have C-sec experience."

"Why would that be important?"

"The store on the Citadel will cater to C-sec equipment more than other things. You've worked with them and know what worked and what didn't work in the system. I understand that this is asking a lot of you, though I do have some food for thought. Would your husband want to see you like this?"

"…"

"Think about it," Talomin said as he slipped he contact info and walked out of the club.

Esira sat alone again staring into her glass. What _would_ her husband say to her recent actions? Sure she'd been hotheaded so he'd probably forgive her actions of joining Archangel to hunt down his killers. He probably hate to see her now. Lost.

 _"_ _Hank, I know you'd be kicking my ass for not saying yes immediately. But I'm just scared of where this is all going. I'm not strong enough to go through all this again."_

She sighed before downing her drink and left to pack her bags. She also needed to write up a resume again.

* * *

Talomin, his closest bodyguards, Esira, and Juliter were on transport to the Citadel with several crates of equipment and ammo to present to the council. Esira was hired the day after Talomin talked to her and he gladly showed her what he'd been working on. Dumdum bullets were blunted to could tissue damage and were only lethal in the eye, good against unarmored targets. Shock maul was an electric mace-like tool that applied charges based on the user's setting. He'd even got the right charge to down a drunk Krogan. Web grenades would unleash a strong sticky substance that would dissolve in a half hour. And Taser grenades could unleash a charge of electricity in a small area, good for dug in criminals.

The amount of equipment was surprising but Talomin admitted he wanted to branch out and produce non-lethal things in case a C-sec officer happened to be on Omega and found his shop. Talomin wanted Outworld Ammo to have reach beyond the Terminus System so he could have access to better resources. Shiik Naal's feelings on the Reapers got Talomin thinking that this universe needed equipment like from his home reality if they were to have any chance against them. But he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be upsetting the status quo _immediately_ and would introduce things slowly. Making a profit on the side just allowed him to fund his double life as Night Lord and his Haunted.

His guards and fellow workers were all members of the Haunted in more inconspicuous clothing and armor. Their 'uniforms' were packed carefully to avoid detection from C-sec. Around sixty moderate to highly trained killers were ready to follow their lord into whatever crazy scheme for vengeance he had come up with. All had to be 'tested' before becoming a part of the Haunted, mainly through a mission given by Night Lord himself. One recruit compared it to an old human game called Assassin's Creed, Talomin didn't get it. If the plan was to succeed, they needed to be extra careful in their operation and methods to avoid detection.

They arrived at the Citadel and Juliter got all the crates waved through with his Specter status so all their equipment and his Night Lord gear got in no problem. Then Talomin paused at the sight of Citadel life. Cars flew through the air in incalculable amounts just above his head. Multitudes of xenos and humans moved about their everyday lives. It was amazing, and at the same time incredibly unsettling.

"First time on the Citadel?" Juliter asked with some amusement.

"Yes. Just…just let me get my bearings," Talomin said as he took deep breaths after taking in the scenes before him. _"I can skin a human alive in five minutes easily and have a sword that is home to a being of the Warp, but the sight of humans and xenos living together in large amounts like this gives me pause."_

"Well we won't be having the meeting until tomorrow so you'll have time to take this in a bit before our meeting. Our hotel is on the Presidium. Don't worry I've made sure that all your packages are moved to your room Mr. Khabar so no one's going to steal them. Not all of your employees could be roomed, but there are hotels in other areas not too far from where we'll be staying. Now let's get signed in and move on," the specter said.

The trip to the hotel was rather uneventful so Talomin simply asked questions about the Citadel. Talomin was practically giddy when he learned the Presidium was also where the ambassadors were. His mind began to formulate just what he wanted to do to get his point across before he killed the bastard Batarian and his entire staff to send the right message. It would be the perfect chance to test his new hallucination grenade for Night Lord he made using the family "flower of fear".

As they made the rest of the way to the hotel on foot Talomin noticed he got some interesting looks from Esira's people and females they passed. He became confused and chose to ignore them as best he could, but it was still extremely weird being the center of attention. He could hear Shiik Naal laughing in the back of his mind at his wielder's predicament. He and Esira thankfully had separate rooms and met up in the lobby to have the complimentary dinner with their specter host. They placed their orders and broke into discussion.

"I must apologize for bringing you back here Esira. I have a feeling I'm subjecting you to memories-"

"Look I knew that that was always a factor when I signed up. It's nice of you to consider my feelings boss, but the only memories I got were from C-sec. And most of my memories are filled with filling out paper work," she shudders at the end.

"You C-sec guys have it easy. You wanna know how much paper work I have to do as a specter? Let me tell you, that's the one thing they don't tell you about the job. Phenomenal authority power. Piles and piles of paper work," Juliter said dramatically.

The three shared a laugh as their food was brought out. _"Much better than the crap on Omega."_

"I do have to ask Esira," Talomin said as they ate, "am I strange looking?"

*Pffff* *cough* *cough* "W-what?" she asked while choking on her drink.

"Well I just found it strange how many of your people were looking at me strangely. I just wanted to know if there was something wrong."

"Hahaha. You've not been around many Asari have you?" Juliter asked.

"Well only a few customers really. I never went to Afterlife until I looked for Esira. So yes."

"W-well most Asari we saw today were in their maiden stage. Most maidens often seek rather attractive individuals as partners for s-sex," Esira said embarrassed.

Talomin raised an eyebrow. "So I'm attractive?"

Esira blushed in further embarrassment at the direction the conversation was going. She held up her hand to hide her face, while Juliter was laughing fully at the situation.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh Spirits I needed that. Are you really unaware that you had a good portion of the Presidium's female population turned in your direction?"

"I was aware of them, but I had no idea of their intent. It was rather foolish of them on their part really. None of them caught my eye," Talomin replied in fake obliviousness.

"So what kind of woman are you looking for anyway?" the specter prodded.

 _"_ _By the masters I can't believe I'm having this kind of conversation with xenos."_ "Well if you must know, I'm looking for a strong human woman. No offence to either of your species, but I feel more comfortable with another human."

"Well can't really fault you for that, but why strong?"

"That's has more to do with my family and I'd like for that to remain private thank you," Talomin answered, ending the subject.

Juliter's communicator bleeped and he read the message. "Well this has been fun, but I should go. Just got word that our meeting will be at around noon. I'll pick you both up and we'll head over then."

They said their goodbyes, and Esira and Talomin returned to their rooms. Talomin opted to get some rest before he began his vengeance, but found an unusual sight in his room. There was a woman of Asian descent in a hood and trapped by one of his web grenades. There was an awkward pause as he closed the door behind him.

"Uh, hi," the woman said waving her free hand.

Talomin took a deep breath to calm his growing rage. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Kasumi Goto. I'm a master thief. Heard you're the guy with the sweet new toys from Omega and I admit I wanted to steal some."

"Why?"

"It's what I do. You don't ask a fish to stop swimming. Same principle."

"You could've just waited until I opened a branch of my store here and bought something."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"How about the fact that you wouldn't be at the mercy of someone who could kill you without a second thought," Talomin said coldly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey we can work something out right? A trade?"

"What could you have that could possibly be worth your pathetic life?"

"I could steal something for you."

"No. Strike one," Talomin drew a knife.

*Gulp* "I could give you information?"

"I can get my own information. Strike two," The knife was held at Kasumi's throat.

"My suit has a stealth feature!" she blurted out in fear of his murderous aura.

The knife slowly withdrew. "Really? Tell me where I can get one."

"I-I have a spare on me. It still works, but isn't as good as my current one. Go ahead and take it."

Talomin did and stored it away for him to add to his armor after she left.

"…So how about getting me out of this?" she asked.

"The material will dissolve on its own then you leave without taking _anything_. Understood?"

"Yeah no problem," she said quickly as she rubbed her neck. No one had ever gotten her jittery like that before, she wondered why this man did.

* * *

Talomin moved through the night with his stealth system now integrated into his armor. None of the late goers of the Presidium saw the Night Lord carrying a body through the streets as he looked for Jath'Amon's home. Some passers thought they smelled something foul but no one saw anything and dismissed the scent. Talomin saw the stealth needed to recharge again but thankfully he had made it to his destination and ducked into the alley.

He used the jump pack to get to the right floor and landed on the ledge. He let the stealth recharge as he unlocked the window. Looking around the room he saw the ambassador was sound asleep. He carefully placed the body of the mummified Salarian somewhere it would be found with a recording addressed to Jath. Talomin then hacked the computer and looked around through the man's files. Apparently the rumors of the Hegemony funding slavers was true and Talomin smiled, almost cackling. _"Why simply kill a man. He has earned far more than the mercy of a quick death."_ Talomin copied the files onto his omni-tool and left. He was disappointed that he wouldn't get to see his reaction in the morning.

* * *

Jath woke up and did his morning routine. Got out of bed, shower, get dressed. But when he opened the closet that morning he was suddenly under the body of a Salarian of some sort. Jath screamed in horror as he scrambled out from underneath it.

"Hello C-sec? This is Ambassador Jath'Amon. Someone has planted a body in my room. I want officers down here immediately."

Soon the apartment was filled with officers. They scanned the room and checked the body before detectives arrived to do a more in depth investigation.

"Hey this guy's got some kind of recording on him," the newer detective said.

"Play it. There may be some clue," the older one said.

"Ok here goes."

-Ave Dominus Nox. I have come for you.—

"Well that seems kind of weird. Scary yes, but-"

"Oh by the Pillars he's coming for me!" Jath yelled in panic.

"Ambassador calm down," the detective said.

"You don't understand! I'm a dead man. I never thought he'd ever leave Omega. I need to see the Council about this."

"Ambassador this is a murder investigation. You need to stay here so we can figure this out. I promise we can protect you if this is about some merc from Omega."

"No you can't. I need specter level protection not you C-sec cannon fodder," Jath said before he stormed off to the Council.

Jath spent no time in rousing the Council. Councilor Tevos for the Asari looked surprised at Jath's distressed appearance. Councilor Valern for the Salarians looked rather neutral about this since no facts had been presented. Councilor Sparatus for the Turians looked annoyed, he hated the Batarians with a passion. And Councilor Anderson for the Alliance, freshly risen to council level, was the same as Sparatus, he hated how the Batarians hid behind cultural rights to protect their slave raids. Often human colonies.

"Ambassador Jath'Amon. This is a rather unusual circumstance. Is there a reason you've requested to see us so ugently?" Tevos asked.

"Yes," Sparatus said with sarcasim, "have you come to complain about how we're all racists because we hate your slavery system?"

"My life is in danger! I demand specter level protection!" Jath shouted in a panicked voice.

The councilors blinked dumbly. "What?" Valern asked unintelligently.

"You heard me. Someone put a death threat out for me and now my life is in danger. I need two specters protecting me at all times."

The councilor blinked again. "Perhaps you could give us some details about the circumstances that led up to this," Anderson said diplomatically.

"…Recently an old friend of mine died doing his duty for the Hegemony."

 _"_ _Probably a slaver,"_ the councilors all thought together.

"He was unjustly murdered by a racist who has hampered the Hegemony as a whole with his actions for over a year now."

 _"_ _Should find this guy and give him a medal,"_ Sparatus thought.

"I sent someone to take care of him and this morning his body was put in my closet with the death threat."

"What is it about this individual that demands _two_ specters of all things," Valern asked at the absurdity of one man needing such overkill.

"They call him the Monster of Omega, the Dark Walker, the 200-man slayer, and more. His name is Night Lord," Jath stated becoming slightly hysterical.

"We've heard of this man from our specters out in the Terminus System. He's probably nothing more than a myth. Something the slavers that frequent Omega blame for failure," Sparatus dismissed.

"You probably pissed of some merc or maybe even the Shadow Broker. Saying that some monster is coming for you seems a little childish don't you think?" Anderson said.

"I agree with my fellow councilors. Your request for specter protection is denied," Tevos said.

"No! You can't do this to me. I don't deserve to die," the Batarian quaked in fear.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll station C-sec forces at your office and home," Sparatus placated.

"When I'm dead you'll wish you helped me," Jath huffed out of the chambers.

The council members gave each other looks of confusion and mild stress before preparing for the _scheduled_ meeting. A Turian specter came forward next with a human and Asari together with several crates. "Honored Council, I regret to inform you I was unable to find the whereabouts of specter Yarban. However I have found someone who has a proposition I believe the Council would be interested in funding."

The human stepped forward. "Greetings council. My name is Talomin Khabar. I own a small weapons shop on Omega called Outworld Ammo. I have sold custom ammunition to the many mercenaries of Omega with great success I was humbly ask to present you my work."

Talomin sent the councilors each a copy of the data on the ammo. They were impressed with the results.

"STG had informed me that some mercenaries were getting better equipment. And you say these are of your design?" Valern asked.

"I cannot take credit for the effort my subordinates and I used to make my ideas come to life," Talomin said playing to a more humble façade.

"I think the specters could use these with great efficiency. What do the rest of you think?" Tevos said.

The other councilors agreed unanimously. A rare occurrence indeed.

"I do however must point out that all my items have been made on a non-industrial level and require better facilities. Also I would like to have as minimal spying as possible so that no species gains an advantage from my break through. Either all benefit, or no one gets it," Talomin stated

"Then you shall receive funding to mass produce these for the council's specter. We can respect your privacy for the reasons you've stated so long as you maintain our trust. You can still send some to Omega since we wouldn't want to deprive you of a source of income for further projects," Tevos said.

"I'm glad you said that Councilor Tevos, for I happen to have a project that is pending for your approval. If I am not overstepping my bounds," Talomin announced diplomatically.

"And what project do you have in mind Mr. Khabar?" Anderson asked.

"I have brought some equipment that C-sec could use for law enforcement here. Esira would you please help me with this?"

* * *

The meeting had gone exceptionally and now Talomin and Esira were looking for the right place to set up the Citadel branch of Outworld Ammo. It was more so for Esria since she would be in charge of this branch and would be running the store, while the Haunted could operate in the shadows when needed. The presentation of the C-sec items went off without much of a hitch with the council eager for new improvements to security after the Geth attack. Councilor Valern was concerned that most of the equipment had little to no element zero in them, but his argument of the substance becoming more of a handicap dissuaded them for the moment. He hoped they would start to do research beyond applications of eezo in everything.

In the meantime he enjoyed watching the news of Ambassador Jath'Amon loose his meager publically as he sought to rally a lot of C-sec protection becoming increasingly paranoid as the days went by. He even punched a human reporter out of suspicion she was working for Night Lord. None of the C-sec had been given his equipment since the store wasn't open yet, so his work would be easier on him.

Thanks to the ambassador's fumbling, questions started to come up about the mysterious Night Lord. Some parents who heard of him, like on Omega, began using his name scare children into being good. Talomin found it highly amusing that his alter ego was now the stuff of little children's nightmares. That's what he loved about being Night Lord, the look of stark fear etched into faces was the sign of a hard day's work. As Esira had picked out the building she thought was best, Talomin believed it was time for the next step in Jath's fall.

* * *

Diana Allers kept the ice on her as she walked into her office early to look over her latest story for the Alliance. Diana began to wonder if it was worth getting a black eye for her exclusive. Like many reporters, she'd taken to following the Batarian ambassador's sudden frantic behavior as well as the signs of a psychotic break down.

"I know people can do irrational things when the mind starts to go, but why'd I have to be the one with the fist first exclusive. Hehe-ow, ow. It hurts to laugh."

She opened the door and walked in. She looked at her "conspiracy wall" once again with everything that she'd gained from this current story. The amalgamation of pictures, notes, and written interviews were all posted for her mind to try and piece together.

"Okay," she said to herself, "let's take it from the top. About two weeks ago Jath enters a huge depression over something. From the number of times he visited a bar I'd guess either someone died, or something major happened that affects him personally. Next week goes back to normal. Then this week he freaks out claiming someone's out to get him, even managing to hide a body in his closet. The autopsy should be done today so I can go there for the next piece. Next starts demanding protection from the council. Demanding specters of all things if Anderson is correct. Behavior starts to become more and more paranoid, hence my face."

She took a drink of coffee as she reprocessed the information. "Alright next stop the morgue."

Diana reached over to activate her camera drone but only touched air. Her head snapped to where her drone was _supposed_ to be. It was gone.

"Oh shit. Oh shit! OH SHIT! It's gone! What am I gonna do?" the reporter started to panic. "I just need to tell them it was stolen. I can still do interviews and-What's this?"

As she went to her computer she noticed a note with a word on it. "Midnight? What's it mean?"

She logged in and then noticed a file on her desktop. She clicked on it to find it required a password. Her eye were drawn back to the note then widened in realization. It was accepted and she went through the information bit by bit as the screen was bombarded with it. Her mind shut down for a fraction of a second forcing her to reread some of it.

"…My God. This changes everything," she said as she made plans for something else to be presented not just for the Alliance, but all of Citadel space.

* * *

Jath ducked as more civilians threw bricks at him and the Batarian embassy. His morning went its new paranoid routine of checking all the traps in his apartment he set up then heading to the embassy. However as he made his way there a mob of angry citizens charged him and his guard in a fury only a group centered by hatred could produce. They made it to the embassy only to find many Batarians huddled in the lobby having injuries from similar mobs. Yet to his surprise everyone huddled in the building were of the upper castes. Jath looked outside and saw Batarians in the mob were wearing Citadel colors on them and praising the Alliance for finding the truth of the injustices of their people were lower castes.

Jath was furious at these only just better than slaves. They should be grateful for not being slaves in his pen. What truth could the Alliance had found that would turn the entire Citadel against his people? A sneaking suspicion began to form in his mind. Before he could act on it a C-sec officer came in.

"The Council demands your presence," he said neutrally with underlying disgust.

The trip had been harrowing as C-sec officers barely were holding the mobs back as the ambassador marched to what felt like his execution. He thought being in the council chambers would relax him, but he was wrong.

Sparatus and Anderson were smug as if they were proven right and soaking it in. Valern was scowling under his hood. And Tevos was seething, very unlike the clam collected Asari she was known to be.

"Jath'Amon do you know why you are here?" she asked coldly.

"Something to do with those mobs outside my people's embassy," he said nervously.

"Well tell us _ambassador_ have you seen the news this morning?" Sparatus asked as he revealed a screen.

"-confirmation of the Batarian government funding pirates and slavers over the years. Even some evidence of unauthorized use of specters to do the Hegemony's, or just the ambassador's dirty work was also found. Even as we speak there have been reports of rioting across Citadel space as those of the upper castes are being attacked by mobs, while the lower castes have taken this opportunity to actually flee Batarian space with scores of slaves they've managed to smuggle off worlds. These Hegemony defectors are identified as wearing face paint or arm bands in Citadel colors. In addition several Batarian ships here on the Citadel have been hijacked and fled to areas unknown. As the story-"

Jath was gaping at the news. His whole world, his culture, had come crashing down around him, his race was tearing itself apart, and at the center of it all was him.

"Have you anything to add Jath, because it would be amusing to see how you find any explanation," Valern asked.

"I-it's an i-integral p-part of our c-culture-"

"Bullshit! You dare hide behind cultural rights for hundreds of years! You dare raid the worlds of races who only want peace! You **dare** use the council specters behind our backs for your own greed! And you bastards have the gall to try and make _any_ sort of excuse now that we've caught you with your pants down, and expect us not to do anything now that there's proof? You have another thing coming you four-eyed fucker," Tevos ranted.

Silence permeated the room as the other councilors were gapping at the Asari's outburst. Jath was shaking at the image of the enraged Asari. Tevos looked at her fellow councilors in confusion.

"What?" she snapped.

"Well…it's just that none of us have ever seen or heard you lose your temper before ever. And just well…"

"Damn," Sparatus finished for Anderson as he nodded in agreement.

"Regardless of my own feelings on this now, the council had an emergency meeting regarding this news. As of now the worlds you have in Citadel space will be turned over to this refugees fleeing from the Hegemony's tyranny," Tevos said.

"Your people have been more trouble than they're worth ever since they joined," Sparatus included.

"Humanity hasn't forgot about the Blitz. Nor the lives spent to bring just a handful to justice," Anderson added.

"It is hereby the ruling of the Citadel Council that the Batarian Hegemony is hereby stripped of its embassy and are no longer welcome in Citadel space. We will take in those who cast aside any and all ties to the Hegemony, but other than that we're done with you slavers. If your people make another raid within Citadel space we will be force to act with _extreme_ prejudice," Valern concluded.

"Y-you can't do that! What about Night Lord? He's-"

"Save it. We're done with your monster in the closet. You'll have until tomorrow night to empty the embassy and not set foot here ever again. This meeting is over. C-sec will escort you back," Sparatus concluded.

Jath was taken back with a haunting look on his face. He told the staff and they set to work packing everything. The Council's decision was made public and people were celebrating. All over the Citadel while Batarian high castes cowered in their barricaded buildings, mobs celebrated the slavers banishments. None were more excited or happy as the large mob outside the embassy, even C-sec officers joined in. Lower castes partied just as hard as any of the non-Batarians since they now had an opportunity to make a new life away from the slave based traditions that had mired their people for thousands of years. It would be a night none of them would forget, in more ways than one.

As the party began to simmer down, smoke bombs were thrown into the masses of people startling the whole group. The smoke covered the entire area and lights went out all over that section of the Presidium. People began screaming in terror about monsters and soon the entire thrall of people became scared sheep. Then a daemonic roar pierced the darkness and the masses looked up and cowered at the sight of glowing red eyes. The creature suddenly flew down into the midst of them and they ran in primordial fright. What C-sec not as affected tried to stand and defend the embassy, they still had orders, but the creature swatted them aside like they were nothing. His fighting was fluid and reactive leaving those officers who stood in his way with broken bones, physical trauma, and a life time of shame and nightmares.

(A/N: Think how Batman fights in the Arkham Asylum series.)

The creature then revealed its weapon to the scared masses of Batarians who took shelter at the embassy. The weapon roared to terrifying life as it carved its way through them with little abandonment. No one escaped its terrible harvest nor the few gunners, not even children were spared its bloodlust. With no more in the open area it turned its attention to the embassy itself, the door was but paper to the thing's weapon. The guards fired as the door became cut pieces of metal, yet hit nothing. As they were reloading, the creature's own gun barked in its hands to cut them down. The daemon-shaped muzzle looked like it was breathing fire as the last guards fell. It stalked its way through the building killing anyone it met, though many chose to take their own lives. The monstrous being began clearing the building room by room as it went to its true prize.

Jath was not among the slain so far. The former ambassador had been stripped of any weapons after he struck that reporter. All he could do was listen to the sounds of death and laughter of some ancient malevolent god. The doors to his office were ripped open. He knew who had come for him and killed his people. He looked into the eyes of his skull faced killer.

"Hello Jath. Why so scared? You should rejoice for I have a grand purpose for you this night. You shall be my message to every soul in the galaxy," it said as screams began mixed with sadistic laughter.

* * *

The Council thought that the Hegemony's removal would be a smooth process, but after the incident at the embassy they weren't so sure. Whatever was in those smoke bombs caused mass hysteria and it was theorized that any caught within would most likely have long term psychological trauma. The C-sec officers were now in intensive care, too drugged up on painkillers to give decent reports. Then there were the Batarians in the embassy – no survivors. The councilors walked in a subdued way into the chambers with only the incident to talk about.

"Not even children were spared," Tevos said regrettably. She remembered her behavior the day before.

"Some staff chose to take their own lives than be killed," Valern said quietly as the councilors climbed the steps slower than normal.

"This was no killing. This was a slaughter. People were ripped apart by some bladed weapon similar to a saw. The killer went room by room and made sure no one got away. Killed like livestock in their pens," Sparatus bitterly spoke.

"But Jath was never found. You don't suppose he was telling the truth about this Night Lord?" Anderson asked.

"Hmph. Like you and the Reapers. You know what? Let the Spirits give us a sign that you both were right. How about that?" Sparatus said exasperatedly.

The councilors suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs to the sight of a familiar face – staked to a pillar. The face alone was planted there for all to see.

"Goddess its Jath!" Tevos cried out.

"…I take it back," Sparatus said, not helping the situation.

"Where's the rest of him?" Anderson asked.

"I…I think I found it," Valern said pointing to the body of a skinned Batarian hanging from the council podiums.

On the wall behind where the councilors normally stood the phrase 'Ave Dominus Nox' was written in the pillaged organs of the former ambassador. Blood draped the wall where they were hung. The man's skin was laid where visitors would stand, just as bloody.

"My God. He was able to do all this in one night. And in the chambers no less," Anderson whispered.

"Which means he could get to any of us," Valern said.

There was a small explosion nearby, causing everyone to jump at the sound. They looked to find an exploded camera drone.

"What's this doing here?" Sparatus said indignantly.

"More importantly, was it recording?" Tevos said as silence once again fell across the chamber.

* * *

Aria watched the news from Omega as the Citadel had gone to shit, in her terms, in just a few days. The drone had recorded the entire reveal the Council had thought of Night Lord's work.

"Got to say, the guys got serious balls doing that," a Turian guard said.

"This wasn't his usual work," Aria said as the got up, "This was meant to send a message. Give the entire galaxy a new rule, something I can respect since it's my rule as well."

She lit some blood candles around her perch in Afterlife and sat back down. She crossed her legs, relaxed into her seat, and breathed in the candles' scents as she smirked in respect.

"Don't FUCK with Night Lord."


End file.
